Gilmorized
by Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3
Summary: What if Luke had another sister? What if she died and her son had to live with Luke and Jess?
1. Lap Love & Being Gilmored

A/N: Okay, so I did almost the whole outline for this story during 4th period Government and the rest during 7th period Math. I hope you like it and this WILL be a multi-chapter story. Characters may be OOC and it's AU, but not like my other ones. Most of the characters will be from the show. The situations and background will be different.

**Background**:

Okay, Liz and Jimmy gave Jess to Luke when he was born. They stayed together, but no one knows where they are and Jess knows that Luke is his uncle and the basics of his parents. Luke also had another sister, Julia who married a rich man, Ted Dugrey.

Paris' mom, Dana, also got pregnant at 16 with Paris and she and Lorelai helped each other out. Lorelai didn't marry Rory's father, Christopher, however Dana did marry Paris' father. They were best friends until they lost touch when Dana started to travel more. Rory and Paris however, didn't meet until they were 11 at a Gilmore Christmas party. They have been best friends ever since. Rory started Chilton her freshman year. Paris is in Stars Hollow almost all the time because her parents travel for business a lot.

I think that's it, so let's actually start this party!!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 1: Lap Love & Being Gilmored**

It was mid afternoon at Luke's Diner when the phone started to ring.

"Luke, phone," Jess called across the diner to his uncle who was taking an order by the window, closer to the phone than Jess.

"You get it!" Luke grunted.

"You're closer!" Jess yelled back as he skipped over to the next table.

Luke gave up and went to the phone, "Luke's," he said gruffly into the phone.

"May I please speak to Lucas Danes?" a professional voice said over the phone.

"This is he," Luke answered.

"I am sorry to inform you that your sister and her husband have died in a plane crash," the voice said with no sincerity.

"Wait – What?" Luke said, overwhelmed, "Which sister?"

"Julia and Ted Dugrey," the voice answered.

"I see," Luke said emotionlessly.

"Yes, and as their lawyer, I'm going to need you to come to Hartford Law Firm at 3 to discuss Julia's will," the lawyer informed him.

"Okay, I'll be there, thanks so much, bye," Luke said and hung up the phone, then went back to work.

"Who was it?" Jess asked as he whizzed past Luke to get the food that Caesar had just finished making.

"My sister Julia died," Luke said without emotion and without a glance towards Jess.

Jess didn't say a word and they silently finished the lunch rush. At 2:30 Luke left and went to Hartford to discuss his sister's will.

**Luke's Diner 7:45PM**

"So, when is this guy coming?" Jess asked form his spot on the couch where he was reading as Luke set up an extra cot in Jess' room.

"Should be here soon," Luke answered.

"Okay," Jess went back to reading. The only noise in the apartment was Luke wrestling with the cot or Jess' pencil in his book.

10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Luke, who had been doing bills at the table, got up to answer it. He opened the door to find a handsome young man around Jess' age with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"You must be Tristan," Luke said and opened the door wider to let him in.

"That's me," Tristan said sarcastically and walked into the apartment. Jess had yet to look up from his book. "Who's the reader?"

"That's your cousin Jess," Luke answered.

Jess put his hand up in recognition.

"His parents dead too?" Tristan said nonchalantly.

"What? Uh, no, they gave him to me at birth," Luke explained.

"Oh, so he had deadbeat parents," Tristan smirked and nodded his head. You could tell he was trying to get to Jess. Jess simply kept reading with smirk plastered to his face as he shook his head, not at all fazed.

After a few awkward moments of silence Luke spoke up, "So! You're room is through that door and you're going to share it with Jess. You're bed is to the left of the door."

"Thanks," Tristan said and walked into the tiny room to throw his stuff on his cot-like bed.

"I'm going to bed," Jess announced and walked into the room. He stripped down to his boxers and hopped in bed. He rolled over to face the wall that his bed was pushed against and closed his eyes.

"Not a night owl, Jess?" Tristan asked.

"No, it's just that I know for a fact that a very perky girl will be bursting through that door," he lifted his arm from under the covers and pointed to the door that led to the main room of the apartment, "at around 6:05 and I do not want to be too tired when she does."

"I see. Girlfriend?" Tristan asked.

"No," Jess answered before falling asleep.

"Jeez, he's just too talkative for my taste," Tristan mumbled to himself as he started to unpack his clothes. By 11 he had finished and finally went to bed.

--

**Next Day; Crap Shack**

"Mom! Let's go!" Rory yelled up the stairs, "Paris and I have to be to school a little early to get a book from the library."

"I'm coming!" Lorelai yelled back.

Lorelai stumbled down the stairs trying to put on her heals and finally the Gilmore girls were off to Luke's Diner as per usual.

"So, where is Aunt Dana going this month?" Rory asked. She knew that Paris, her best friend, was coming to stay with them, as usual, while her parents went traveling somewhere exotic for business.

"Um, I think they're going to…Korea? Yeah, I think they're going to Korea," Lorelai said decisively with a nod of her head.

"Oh cool, when are they leaving?" Rory pondered.

"This Friday, so Paris is just going to say goodbye in the morning and come home after school," Lorelai explained.

"Alright," Rory replied and by that time they had arrived at the diner and were on their way in. "Luke?"

"Upstairs," Luke answered.

This was the routine. Luke would make coffee and breakfast upstairs for Rory and when she came in she would say 'Luke?' then he would say 'Upstairs' so she would go up, wake up Jess, then they would eat while they waited for Paris to arrive. When Paris got there she either joined them upstairs or they were already downstairs when she got there. The only problem with this routine today was that it had slipped Luke's mind that there was an extra body in Jess' room. It had been late when Tristan arrived and Luke had been too shocked to call the Gilmores and tell them his news.

"Thanks Luke," Rory smiled and trotted up the stairs. She entered the apartment without knocking and immediately went to the coffee maker. She drank a cup of coffee giving Jess a few more moments of peace and then went to his room.

She quietly opened the door and as she backed in closing the door with her she backed into a bed and the body in the bed groaned. Rory realized that it wasn't Jess and yelped in surprise. Both boys groaned which caused Rory to yell again and jump into Jess' bed with a bounce.

"Jess! There's someone in your room!" Rory explained. She was curled up next to Jess with her arms around his bare chest and her face buried in his neck.

"What? Rory what are you talking about?" Jess asked sleepily.

"There is someone in your room! They have their own bed and everything," Rory hissed.

Jess chuckled some and sat them up so that Rory was sitting in his lap sideways with her arms tightly around his neck and her face in the crook of his neck.

"Ror, chill out. I know who it is," Jess said calmly as he rubbed her back soothingly. He knew exactly what to do to calm her down.

"Oh, okay, well who is it?" Rory asked as she picked her head up and looked over at the bed, keeping her arms in place. The room was slightly dark seeing as it had one small window with the blinds closed and the door was closed.

"Tristan, he' my cousin. Parents died in a plane crash and he was left to dear old Uncle Luke," Jess explained, still rubbing her back.

"I see," Rory said as she nodded her head.

Silence consumed them for a few moments as Jess continued his ministrations on her back and Rory laid her head on his shoulder in contentment.

"Ror, while I just love having you here on my lap, I'm not sure Dean would and we need to get up and eat and stuff," Jess broke the silence.

"Oh yeah," Rory said quietly and started to climb off of Jess. She pecked him on the cheek as her own turned a light shade of pink. She was going to go out the door then stopped and looked at the bed with the blonde in it. She stared at it for a few moments and finally made her decision.

"Alright Blondie, time to get up!" Rory ordered, snatched the blankets from him and promptly left the room to nurse a second cup of coffee and the chocolate-chip pancakes that were waiting for her on the table, still warm.

Jess laughed when Tristan groaned in discomfort and then Jess got up and went into the main room where Rory was holding a cup of coffee out to him.

"Thank you m'lady," Jess said and sat down at the table where his plate was also waiting for him. "So, when is Paris getting here?" Jess asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

Rory looked at her watch, "Riiiiight…now!" Rory said as Paris burst through the door.

"Gilmore! We have to go," Paris said as she went over to the coffee machine.

"Hey Pear," Jess said.

"Hey Jess," Paris said after she had gulped her coffee.

"Sorry, there was an extra body in Jess' room and it distracted my wake-up call," Rory explained as she ate the last of her pancakes and a groaning body came from the bed.

"Oh I heard. Aunt Lor is yelling at Luke about not telling her," Paris explained as she looked to the boy. As her eyes made contact with the face of the boy she nearly choked on her coffee, "Dugrey!" Paris exclaimed, coughing slightly.

"Huh?" Tristan said confusedly.

"Oh God, please tell me you are not talking about Bible boy, I can't _believe_ I didn't make the connection earlier," Rory whined as she turned around to a half asleep Tristan, "and why didn't you tell me his last name?" she snapped her head to look at Jess.

"What is going on?" Tristan asked sleepily.

"This is Bible boy?" Jess asked, pointing a lazy arm to Tristan.

"Yes," Paris answered shortly.

"Hey! What is going on?" Tristan asked sharply, suddenly awake, "Where am I?"

"Dude, you're at our Uncle Luke's," Jess answered.

"Right, right, so why are Mary and Hitler here?" Tristan asked gesturing to Rory and Paris.

"Shut it Bible boy," Paris snapped.

"We live here," Rory answered snidely.

"What? You can't possibly all live here," Tristan said incredulously.

"No you idiot, here, in Stars Hollow," Paris bit.

"No Paris, you live in Hartford," Tristan countered.

"I'm here ninety percent of the time," Paris replied.

"While this is a lovely conversation, who took my covers off?" Tristan asked, "And screamed."

"That would be me," Rory answered.

"Why in the hell would you do that?"

"Dude, I told you last night that she would be in there at exactly 6:05. She even gave us an extra few minutes today," Jess answered.

"I didn't think you were serious," Tristan whined.

"Always," Jess smirked and turned back to his pancakes.

"We have to go to school," Paris said to Rory.

"Alright, let's go," Rory sighed, "Are you coming Jess?"

"Do I look ready?" Jess stood up and motioned to his boxer-clad self.

"No," Paris answered.

"Good job, so I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll go down stairs," Jess said and walked into the bedroom, closing the door.

"Are you guys up here every morning?" Tristan asked.

"Yup," Rory and Paris answered together as they sipped coffee.

"Great," Tristan muttered.

**Downstairs**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Lorelai said for the 10th time since she had found out that his sister had died. Luke hadn't told Lorelai what her name was, just that it wasn't Liz.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry, but I had a lot on my plate yesterday!" Luke said back.

"You couldn't take 2 seconds to call your best friend, surrogate mother of your nephew, to tell her that your sister _died_?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

Rory, Paris, and Jess were on their way down the stairs right before Luke answered Lorelai.

"No! Lorelai, I couldn't because I had to go down to Hartford and go over my late sister's will! Then I had to come home and buy a cot for my nephew I never knew about to sleep on since he has to move in with us!" Luke yelled and went back into the kitchen.

Lorelai sat at the counter shocked and was about to retaliate when Jess jumped in.

"Lorelai," Jess said softly.

"What?" Lorelai asked shortly.

"Come on, you know what Luke's like. He was on autopilot yesterday. He didn't think to call anyone," Jess said.

Lorelai sighed dramatically, "Fine."

"Good," Jess smiled and sat down on the stool next to her.

Rory and Paris were walking to the counter when Dean came from out of nowhere, "Why were you upstairs, Rory?"

"You're kidding right bagboy?" Paris asked.

"No," Dean said.

"Dean, I go up there every morning. I go up, get coffee, wake up Jess, then we eat breakfast and come down here to leave for school. Where have you been?" Rory explained.

"Since when?" Dean asked.

"Since I was 6," Rory answered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Just then Tristan came down the stairs in his Chilton uniform, "Can I bum a ride with you guys? My car is still at the house."

"Yeah sure, let's go," Rory said while looking at Dean. She tore her gaze from him to her mother, "Bye mom, give Luke a break okay?"

"Sure sweets, bye," Lorelai smiled and waved off the children.

"What just happened?" Dean asked confusedly.

"You've just been Gilmored," Jess answered.

Dean was new in the Gilmore lifestyle. He and Rory had just gotten together around 3 weeks ago so he wasn't used to everything yet.

"Right…," Dean trailed off and walked out of the diner to school, confused.

"So what does Rory see in that guy again?" Jess asked with mock confusion written on his face.

"Go to school," Lorelai and Luke said simultaneously.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jess muttered and walked out the door.

--

A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Oh, if you're reading 'Oh God! The Medical Channel' I will probably only update that, or put a new chapter rather, when I have writer's block for this, or when I'm bored since I wasn't planning on continue it. Anyway, press the pretty little button!


	2. Pick Up Your Jaw Dugrey

A/N: Okay, so my dad turned off the computer last night and the first 2 pages of this chapter weren't saved. I was SO mad. Alright, so here's the next chapter. Thank everyone so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 2: Pick Up Your Jaw Dugrey**

"So what do you see in that guy again?" Paris asked Rory.

"God, first Jess now you," Rory said exasperatedly as she got in the passenger seat.

"We're just looking out for you," Paris' voice softened considerably as she paused in her actions of turning on the car.

"Hey what are we talking about?" Tristan asked as he slid into the back seat of Paris' Mercedes.

Rory sighed, ignoring Tristan completely, "I know," she laid her head on the window signaling the end of the conversation.

Paris started the car and they took off for Hartford.

"Thanks for clueing me in guys," Tristan said sarcastically.

"Shut up Tristan," they said together and the rest of the ride was made in silence save for the faint sound of music from the radio.

Once they arrived at Chilton, they got out of the car and started for the doors.

"Will you need a ride home?" Rory asked Tristan.

"Yeah," Tristan answered.

"Okay, meet us at the car at the end of the day. Don't be late or we'll leave you," Paris stated.

"Uh, okay," Tristan said.

"She's not kidding," Rory turned around and told Tristan.

"Okay," Tristan stopped walking as he saw one of his friends Tyler coming over to him.

"Did I just see you get out of a car with Paris Gellar and Rory Gilmore?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tristan answered, distracted, still thinking about how different Paris and Rory acted around each other compared to when they were around everyone else.

"Uh, why?" Tyler asked.

"I thought it would be around by now, huh," Tristan started, figuring that the news of his parents' death would be around the social circle by now.

"What?" Tyler asked confusedly.

Tristan looked around making sure that only Tyler would here him. If it wasn't already around, then he wasn't going to help the rumor mills.

"My parents died in a plane crash on Wednesday. I have to live with my uncle in Stars Hollow now. Rory lives there and is best friends with my cousin that also lives with my uncle and Paris spends most of her time there. Rory came in and woke my cousin and me up this morning and since I don't have my car from my house yet, they gave me a ride," Tristan explained.

"I see," Tyler said as they continued their way into the school.

"Yeah."

"Did I just see Tristan Dugrey get out of your car?" Louise asked Paris when she met Rory and Paris at their lockers.

"Yes," Rory answered.

"Why?" Madeline asked.

Rory looked around, not wanting to help the Chilton rumors, before leaning in and telling Louise what happened. Both Madeline and Louise gasped and put a hand to their mouths.

"Poor Tristan," Louise said.

"I know, poor guy," Madeline agreed.

"Oh yeah, he's heartbroken," Paris deadpanned.

"You're so cold Paris," Louise remarked.

"Whatever." Paris slammed her locker close and took off for first period with Rory trailing behind her.

Rory walked up beside Paris and linked her arm with Paris' as they continued down the hall with Louise and Madeline looking disdainfully after them.

**After School; At the Car**

"Where is he!?" Paris exclaimed.

"I don't know Paris," Rory said exasperatedly since Paris had been asking that same question for the past 20 minutes. Just as Paris was about to ask again, Rory saw Tristan walking up, "There he is!" Rory said suddenly and pointed to where Tristan was walking leisurely to the car with three or four friends trailing behind him.

"Where the hell have you been Dugrey?" Paris yelled as soon as he had reached the car.

"Well hello to you too Paris," Tristan smirked as his friends laughed.

"You want to be an ass, we'll leave you here," Paris said and hopped into the car.

"We'll let Luke know you're walking," Rory glared at Tristan for upsetting Paris and got into the passenger seat next to her.

"Come on guys," Tristan pleaded. His friends were leaving him and if he had to walk home it would take him forever. He had already missed the bus back.

"Look Tristan, you may be king of Chilton, but you don't rule Stars Hollow, we do," Rory gestured between her and Paris, "So get over yourself and either be at the car on time or walk the fuck home, okay?"

Tristan nodded dumbly and got in the car.

"Didn't know you cussed Mary," Tristan came back to senses and remarked to Rory.

"Only when I feel it necessary," Rory replied. The rest of the ride was made in silence much like the ride _to_ school.

Once they arrived at the diner, Paris popped the trunk and got out a big suit case. Rory got out of the car and walked into the diner holding the door for Paris and locking the car with the keys that Paris had given her before she got her suit case.

Tristan, very confused, proceeded to get out of the car and run up to Paris who was on her way up the stairs to the apartment, "You're not staying _here_ are you Paris?" Tristan asked and cringed awaiting her answer.

"No you idiot, I'm going to change so that Rory and I can help Luke out until Aunt Lor gets done at work. Then Jess will carry this home for me," Paris explained as she pulled a more casual outfit out of her bag and walked to the closed bathroom door, "Rory, you done in there?"

"Where's Jess?" Tristan asked.

"Almost," Rory called through the door.

"Okay," Paris said to Rory, "Still at school, private schools get let out a little before public," Paris directed to Tristan.

"Oh," Tristan said and sat down on the couch. He was still getting used to the life style of Stars Hollow.

"Done," Rory said as she walked out of the bathroom with her uniform in her hand.

She was dressed in short, light blue jean shorts, a plain, fitted pink t-shirt, and white flip-flops with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Mary," Tristan said, having never seen her in regular clothes.

"Yes Tristan?" Rory asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"I-I…," Tristan trailed off.

"Pick your jaw up Bible boy," Paris remarked and entered the bathroom.

Tristan crinkled his brows, speechless, "What?" Rory asked subconsciously.

"N-nothing," Tristan stuttered just as Jess walked through the door.

"Hey," Rory said and went over to hug him.

"Hello, why aren't you guys in the diner? It's packed down there," Jess said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Blondie was 20 minutes late getting to the car," Rory jerked her thumb behind her towards Tristan.

Jess looked to his cousin and saw the way he was looking at Rory. He instinctively pulled Rory closer and tightened his arms around her waist. Rory gave him a look. Jess glanced at her and back at Tristan.

"You okay Tristan?" Jess asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," Tristan said and shook his head as to bring himself out of his reverie.

Just as Jess was letting go of Rory, Paris came out of the bathroom, "Hey Jess," she said with a knowing smile which Jess returned as he gave Paris a hug also. Paris was dressed similar to Rory with dark blue jean shorts, a black fitted t-shirt, white flip-flops and hair up in a pony tail.

"You guys never dress like this," Tristan finally said.

"Tristan," Paris said, pulling away from Jess, "you never see us out of school and when you do it's at some socialite party where we're forced to dress 'nice'," Paris said.

"True," Tristan conceded.

"Right, so you girls need to get downstairs. Tell Luke we'll be down soon," Jess said as he fully let go of Paris.

"Okay," Rory smiled, kissed Jess on the cheek and followed Paris out the door.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Tristan asked.

"Huh?" Jess asked as he watched the door closed then looked back to Tristan.

"Why are we going downstairs?" Tristan asked.

"Listen," Jess started, ignoring Tristan's question, "Rory and Paris are…they're very important to me and this whole town. I saw how you were looking at them, and man, I have to warn you, if you hurt them, this whole town will be in line to kick your ass. I'm not kidding around here. Don't mess up." With that, Jess left the apartment to go down and help out in the diner.

Tristan sat back in the couch for a few moments, then got up and went to his bedroom. He changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and then went downstairs.

"Where's Tristan?" Luke asked as Jess stepped into the diner.

"Right here," Tristan said before Jess could answer.

Luke handed him a pencil and pad, "Get to work."

"Alright," Tristan said and took the pad.

"Jess, you're in the kitchen. Lorelai and I have to go and it's Caesar's day off," Luke said as he made his way to the stairs.

"Okay," Jess put down the rag he had picked up and got right to work in the kitchen.

Tristan was overwhelmed with the fast pace the diner was going at. All you could see was Rory and Paris going around to tables, taking their orders and going back to the kitchen where Jess would cook and then yell out 'Order up!' and one of the girls would go grab the ready food and bring it to its destined table.

"Come on!" Paris yelled.

Tristan snapped out of whatever he was in and started to take orders. A few minutes later he was in the swing of things when Lorelai, followed by Dean stepped into the diner.

"Offspring!" Lorelai yelled when she saw Rory.

"Hey mom," Rory said as she whizzed past her mother to the kitchen where she got a couple's drinks.

"Pear!" Lorelai yelled.

"Hey Aunt Lor," Paris smiled at Lorelai and gave a table their order.

"Jess!" Lorelai yelled throughout the diner, knowing he was there, but not seeing him anywhere.

"Yes Lorelai?" Jess called from the kitchen.

"Luke is…?" she trailed off hoping Jess would complete the sentence.

"Upstairs," the four teens answered together.

"Thank you," Lorelai said deliberately and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Hey Rory," Deans said brightly.

"Hi Dean," Rory chirped with a fake smile on her face. She was really getting tired of his perkiness all the time. I mean, it was like the guy was either really happy or really mad.

Talk about extremes.

Dean leant down to give Rory a kiss and as soon as Rory tried to deepen the kiss a little, he pulled away.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Dean asked.

Rory rolled her eyes and continued waiting tables, "My mom and Luke have to go to Hartford for the weekend so Paris and I have the house to ourselves."

"Oh, maybe I could come over," Dean suggested with a sly smile.

Rory looked bored, Paris looked appalled, and Jess and Tristan looked like they were ready to tear the guy's head off.

"Look Dean, Paris and I never get the house to ourselves so we were going to just veg out all night and do laundry," Rory explained.

"Do laundry?" Dean asked incredulously.

Rory stopped in her tracks and turned to Dean. He had been following her around the diner after they had said hello. The whole diner went silent and awaited the words that would come out of Rory's mouth. Anyone that knew Rory even a little bit could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't happy.

"Yes _Dean_," she spit his name, "my best friend and I are going to go home tonight, order the food our moms hate that we love, watch movies, and do_ laundry_. Now, if you have a problem with that, well you can take that up with them," Rory snarled and gestured to Paris and Jess who were glaring daggers at Dean. They just didn't like the kid.

"Fine," Dean spit and walked out of the diner with a slam. Rory was unfazed by the loud sound, but the rest of the diner jumped.

Slowly the crowd started whispering about the scene that had just unfolded before them. Rory, Paris, and Jess ignored them, but Tristan was fascinated that these people were so fucking nosey.

**Night; Crap Shack**

"Okay, so what should we do first? Colors or whites?" Rory asked as she pointed to two laundry baskets filled with clothes.

"Well, what did we do first last time?" Paris asked.

"Whites," Rory answered after a few moments of thinking. She was in white sofe shorts and a mint green camisole.

"Then lets do colors first, they might get mad if we don't," Paris smiled up at Rory from her seat on the floor in front of the couch eating chocolate popcorn. She was dressed in black sofe shorts and a blue camisole.

"Alright, let's get started," Rory sighed and picked up the heavy basket only to fall back down because of the weight.

"You're pathetic Gilmore," Paris laughed at her best friend.

"You come pick it up!" Rory countered.

"I don't think so!" Paris said adamantly.

Before Rory could reply there was a knock at the door. Paris, still laughing, got up and went to the door.

"Food!" Jess exclaimed as Paris opened the door. She found Jess and Tristan standing in front of her with bags of Indian food in their hands.

"Hey Jess, Dugrey," Paris acknowledged them and opened the door wider to let them in.

"Hey Pear, I paid the delivery guy," Jess said as he stepped past her into the house and to the living room to see Rory sprawled out on the floor next to a laundry basket, "Haven't I told you not to try and lift laundry baskets?" Jess scolded as he set down the bags of food on the coffee table and went over to Rory.

"I'm sorry," Rory pouted and Jess smiled down at her. She looked like an angel with her hair sprawled out around her head. He wished he could have her, but he couldn't.

He reached down and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, "It's okay, I'll take it in for you."

"My hero," Rory swooned then giggled like a little girl as she watched Jess easily carry the basket to the laundry room.

"So, how long have they been in love?" Tristan asked Paris as they took the food Tristan was holding into the kitchen.

"Since I've known them," Paris replied.

"That was…?"

"Since I was eleven," Paris smirked.

"Unbelievable," Tristan whispered in awe.

"Not when you know a Gilmore's stubbornness and a Mariano's denial," Paris replied as she watched Rory and Jess flirting in the living room.

"So, how long has Tristan liked Paris?" Jess wondered.

"Probably as long as _she's_ liked _him_," Rory replied with a smile.

"So, forever?" Jess questioned.

"Pretty much," Rory replied.

_Knock…Knock…_

"I'll get it," Paris called from the kitchen, Tristan following behind her.

--

A/N: Okay, so there it is. I was going to put the whole night in this chapter, but it's nine pages and frankly I just want to post it now because I feel bad about not getting it out sooner. So, here it is. Press the pretty little button!


	3. Finally

A/N: Okay, so I'm trying to write this really well, but really fast, so be nice. My characters are OOC, so please don't yell at me about it. Paris is especially OOC, but it's for the good of the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 3: Finally**

"Dean," Paris all but hissed as Tristan narrowed his eyes.

At the sight of Tristan, Dean clenched his fists and his eyes burned with fury, "Where's Rory?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Paris glared as did Tristan, "Rory!" they both yelled into the living room.

"Wha-hut?" Rory asked through a fit of giggles because Jess was tickling her, "Jess! No! Stop!" she exclaimed.

"Dean's here," Tristan said in a 'you're busted' kind of voice.

The giggling immediately stopped as Rory's eyes widened and Jess stopped tickling her. They both guiltily got up and went to the foyer.

As soon as Rory stepped towards the door Dean snapped, "_Alone_ Rory? **Alone**!?" he gestured to Tristan and Jess.

"Stop yelling!" Rory said, covering her ears to get her point across.

"What the hell Rory?" Dean asked, feeling stupid for even coming to find this.

"Dean! Would you stop yelling?" Rory screamed.

"NO!" Dean said his volume just as loud as Rory's.

Paris, Jess, and Tristan simply stood back and let Rory handle herself. They all knew that she was quite capable. Now that wasn't to say they weren't furious with clenched fists, but they were letting her handle it.

"GET OUT!" Rory bellowed.

"What?" Dean spit.

"I said," she paused, "Get the hell out of my house, right now!" Rory said this deadly calm, her entire body shaking in anger.

"Why?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You don't get to come into my house and scream at me. I gave you a chance to stop, but you had to be the thick-headed person you are and keep yelling at me!" her voice rose with each word, "Now get out of my house," she finished.

"I can't believe you! Picking them over me?" Dean exclaimed.

Paris gasped and Jess and Tristan chuckled with smirks plastered to their faces. Was this guy stupid enough to stay and fight with an angry Rory?

Rory laughed a humorless laugh indicating that he was in for it, "If you don't leave, right now, I will not hesitate to sick Paris on you. She may not sound mean, but she is when she's protecting someone and then, if she doesn't scare you away, I'll let Jess come after you. Then you should really be scared, he's even worse, and maybe if you still make it through that, which I highly doubt, I'll let Tristan help them. Now, I'm not sure who the hell you think you are, but this is my house. I get to say who stays and who goes."

"You are unbelievable," Dean said with a shake of his head, "I can't do this, this relationship is cracked. The equation doesn't add up. I'm supposed to be more important than them," Dean said.

"Well, you're wrong about that. They will always be before any boyfriend of mine," Rory hissed.

"Then I'm done. It was just _fan_tastic meeting you," Dean said sarcastically and left.

"Damn! Why did I go out with him again?"

"You thought he was nice and cute," Paris recalled with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And you let me get away with that?" Rory asked.

"I have been telling you that he's a dumb jerk for weeks, you just don't listen," Paris explained.

"Whatever," Rory narrowed her eyes and stalked out of the room to her bedroom.

Paris stomped upstairs to Lorelai's room and both doors slammed close.

This, ladies and gentlemen, was a fight between Rory and Paris. Their fights were never bad _per se_, but they were nasty and they always ended up making up soon after. Jess and Tristan nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

Jess knew that Rory was upset for 2 reasons: one, because she was in a fight with Paris, and two, because she had just broken up with her first boyfriend. Sure, she didn't much like him after getting to know him, but it was her first boyfriend so she was entitled to be a little upset. Being in a fight with her best friend just added insult to injury.

"Ror?" Jess said as he rapped his knuckles lightly on her door.

"Go away," Rory said and you could here the tears in her voice.

"Come on Ror, it's me, Jess," he tried.

"No, I want Paris," Rory cried like a petulant 4-year-old.

Jess sighed, she was so confusing, "Okay, I'll see if she'll come down."

Jess ran up the stairs two at a time to see Tristan sitting up against Lorelai's door trying to coax Paris out of the room.

"Come on Paris, come out here," Tristan tried, but was so utterly denied.

"No," Paris screeched.

"Watch this," Jess said to Tristan, "Rory wants you," he said through the door and then backed up and Tristan followed suit.

As soon as the last word left his mouth Paris was out of the door wiping tears from her eyes and sprinting down the stairs.

She bolted for Rory's door; Rory heard her furious steps and opened the door. They grabbed at each other hugging tightly.

"I'm sorry," Paris gushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," Rory cried.

No other words were exchanged as the two walked into Rory's room and closed the door behind them for some serious girl talk.

Meanwhile the boys were coming down the stairs and saw the end of exchange.

"Should we leave?" Tristan asked as he saw them go in and close the door.

"Nah, they'll be out in an hour or so and then Rory will want to curl into my side while she cries a little more; it's standard procedure," Jess explained.

"Oh," Tristan said as his mouth went into an 'o' shape and he breathed out, not used to comforting girls.

"It's no big deal, we can just eat and turn something on the TV while they're doing what they're doing," Jess said to Tristan, seeing the weird look on his face.

"Okay, let's eat," Tristan conceded and went to the kitchen to grab the food from Luke's that they had brought since they didn't like the Indian that the girls had ordered.

The boys settled in on the couch and watched 'The Wheel of Fortune' while they ate the food from Luke's.

And hour later as Jess had predicted, the girls came out of Rory's bedroom. Silently, Paris arranged the food on the coffee table and set up Rory's while Rory made herself comfortable on the couch with her arms around Jess' torso and her head on his chest. He held her around her waist and drew imaginary circles on her stomach as she ate her food that rested on Jess' lap. Paris sat on the floor in front of them after putting in a movie and Tristan sat back and watched in awe.

"Wait a minute," Tristan said.

All three heads turned to him and Paris put the movie on pause, "What?' Paris asked.

"You guys just—you just flow so _well_," Tristan sputtered.

Rory and Paris exchanged a look since they had never heard Tristan Dugrey sputter and Jess looked at his cousin curiously.

"We've been best friends since we were eleven," Paris said in a 'duh' tone.

"Yeah, we know everything about each other," Jess continued and Rory, sticking to silence, simply nodded her head in agreement.

"I've just never seen such caring for another person," Tristan explained with downcast eyes.

The three looked at each other and collectively sighed, "Well, now you have and you should get used to it because soon you will be incorporated into it, too," Rory finally spoke up and went to get drinks.

Jess and Paris look at each other and Paris nodded slightly. Jess sighed and got up to go into the kitchen. She may have said that she was getting drinks but there was a double meaning in the statement and Paris and Jess knew it well. It meant 'Follow me in here so I don't freak out' so Jess followed her and arrived in the kitchen as she was searching the refrigerator. He walked stealthily over to the refrigerator and was directly behind her when she turned around and gasped. He hadn't realized how close they would actually be if she turned around when he initially started for her.

They were a mere inches away from being pressed up against each other, chest to chest. Rory took in a shaky breath, gulped, and picked her eyes up to look at Jess. He opened and closed his mouth several times before standing completely still, not knowing what to do. Rory hadn't found anything in the fridge so she fiddled with her hands. Jess finally made a decision. He reached down to her shaking hands and took them in his own, weaving their fingers together. She looked into his eyes with uncertainty, but the look in his reassured her that it was okay. Their foreheads touched as Jess brought their hands up and leant is head down towards hers.

She met his lips in a soft kiss before they pulled back. She leant in this time and opted for putting her arms around his waist while he cupped her face. This kiss was much different. A more passionate kiss filled with longing and pure want.

Meanwhile in the living room, Paris was smirking wildly and Tristan was sitting and looking confused.

"What are they doing?" Tristan asked, irritated as he sat back in the couch.

Paris got up from her seat on the floor and joined Tristan on the couch sitting on her legs facing Tristan, "Doing something they haven't done since they were twelve, but have been wanting to do for quite some time," Paris explained, a permanent smirk plastered to her lips.

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

Paris raised her eyebrow and realization dawned on Tristan, his features joining Paris in a smirk.

"Finally," they both muttered.

After a few moments of silence, Tristan and Paris started to talk about pretty much nothing, simply making conversation. Though soon enough the conversation turned into a literary debate about Austen versus Bukowski. This went on for over 20 minutes and neither had acknowledged that Rory and Jess had yet to reenter the living room. Their faces were growing closer and closer with each rebuttal and by the time that Rory and Jess stumbled in with goofy grins and messy hair, Rory blushing furiously, they were 2 centimeters away from kissing.

Their faces, however, immediately separated when they heard the crashing sound of Rory falling into the table that the phone and its cradle rested on it.

"Oh, hi," Tristan said, surprised.

"Hey," Jess said, smiling like an idiot, his perfect hair now a mess.

Paris and Rory burst out laughing, "Aunt Lor will be so ecstatic," Paris conceded.

"Why's that?" Tristan asked.

Paris turned to her and stopped laughing, but kept a smile on her face, her mouth slightly open from the laughing, "Those two idiots," she jerked her thumb behind her, "finally realized that they are _supposed_ to be together."

"What about you guys?" Rory countered putting her hands on her hips, Jess' arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What about us?" Tristan asked incredulously as both his and Paris' heads snapped to Rory and Jess.

"You were about to kiss," Jess stated.

Both Tristan and Paris opened their mouths to say something but opted to stay quiet.

"See, you were!" Rory accused while pointing a finger at them.

Paris looked down guiltily and Tristan smirked while shaking his head.

"I think it's time for you boys to go home," Paris finally said.

"Yup, let's go Jess," Tristan said hastily, happy for the escape.

"Alright," Jess smirked and dragged Rory to the door with him. Tristan waited anxiously by door as Paris hung back.

"Bye," Rory said and leant up to give Jess a peck on the lips.

"I don't think that was a proper goodbye," Jess smirked and captured her lips in a more fervent kiss, "Bye."

"We're going to let you guys do what you need to. I think you know what you need to do," Rory smiled as she went into the living room and Jess went out the door.

"So…," Tristan started.

"So…," Paris repeated.

"So, if I would have kissed you in there, would you have let me?" Tristan asked as he started towards her.

"Yeah," Paris said quietly with a shrug.

"Really?" Tristan asked her as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Uh huh," Paris breathed, her voice trembling as Tristan leant down and moved his lips against Paris'. Paris rested her hands on his chest as Tristan moved his up and down her spine sending shivers throughout her body.

Paris slid her hands up around the base of his neck and pulled his head down further to hers. He moved his hands down to her lower back to the exposed skin where her camisole was lifting. He pushed her body tighter against his own and started to rub her bare skin under her camisole on her back and around to her stomach.

Sure, Paris had been kissed before, but never like this, never with this much longing and passion. Paris had to go up on his tip-toes so that he could reach Tristan and Tristan helped her in doing that with his hand tugging upwards on her back. Rory peeked at them from her spot on the couch and smiled at the scene laid before her.

Paris was on her toes with her hands wrapped around Tristan's neck, her little petite butt sticking out slightly, and her camisole riding up her back. Tristan was still on his flat feet with his head bent downwards to accommodate Paris with his arms gliding over any inch of her back and stomach that he could reach without fully taking off her shirt.

Jess, on-the-other-hand, was regretting waiting outside seeing as it had been around 7 minutes and Tristan had yet to come outside. He sighed and sat down on the porch steps, waiting.

Back inside, Tristan and Paris pulled away. Paris returned fully planted on the ground and Tristan brought one of his hands to her cheek and the other on her hip while Paris rested both of hers on his chest.

"So, are we together now?" Tristan asked.

"Well, are you still going to act like a jackass at school?" Paris asked seriously.

"Not if it will hurt my chances with you," Tristan replied sincerely.

Paris smiled, really smiled and looked up into Tristan's eyes, "Okay," she said and went on her tip-toes once more to give him a quick kiss, "See you later," and she trotted into the living room.

Tristan couldn't help but watch her as she left; he was Tristan, but after she was out of sight, he called out a goodbye and walked out the door.

"Jeez, what were you doing in there?" Jess exclaimed as soon as Tristan set foot on the porch.

"What do you think?" Tristan asked sarcastically with a grin plastered to his face.

"I think I can take a guess," Jess smirked at him.

"Yeah," Tristan said and the two set off for the diner.

_Ring…Ring…_

The phone broke through the squealing that Paris and Rory had taken to doing after the boys had left.

"Hello!" Rory said excitedly into the phone.

"Whoa, what's going on over there?" Lorelai asked through the phone.

"EEEEEE! Mom!! I broke up with Dean!!" Rory started.

"Oh, Hun I'm sorry," Lorelai said although inside she was dancing with joy.

"NO! It's a good thing! Besides, I did the routine, I'm good," Rory explained.

"Oh, okay," Lorelai was taken aback by her daughter's happy mood after a break-up.

"JESS AND I KISSED!" Rory finally burst out after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, yeah, you did that when you were twelve also," Lorelai reminded.

"No mom, we_ kissed_!" Rory stressed.

"AH! FINALLY!" Lorelai squealed.

Paris ripped the phone from Rory, "Aunt Lor!!"

"Yes Pear?" Lorelai said excitedly.

"TRISTAN AND I ARE TOGETHER!" Paris exclaimed.

"FINALLY!" Lorelai yelled, "Gosh, my two girls are finally with the boys they are supposed to be with!"

The next 2 hours were filled with squeals and giggles while the girls talked to Lorelai until it was late and they had to get some sleep. They ended up falling asleep on the couch together. Rory was lying with her left arm and leg hanging off the couch and her right arm under her head. Paris was pinched between the couch and Rory with her left leg thrown across Rory's leg. Her left arm was bent with her elbow on Rory's back and her hand under her cheek while her right arm was resting under her head. It may not have looked like the most comfortable position, but it sure as hell was.

--

A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure I'm completely happy with this, but I think it's good enough. Hope you guys like it! Press the pretty little button!


	4. I Love Who

A/N: Okay, so I didn't really have any specific idea about how I was going to end this, so I'm writing it by ear and it's proving quite difficult. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 4: I Love Who**

**Two Months Later…**

Jess was working in the diner as usual. Caesar was in the back cooking, Luke was in Hartford to meet with a supplier, Tristan was upstairs doing whatever he was doing, and Rory, Paris, and Lorelai were just laying around at home. There was a couple who had just come in and taken up the five-seater near the window and were staring at Jess. He knew they were staring at him, he could feel their eyes. Finally he walked over to their table to take their order.

"What can I get you?" he asked brusquely.

"Uh, hm, coffee?" the man stated as more of a question.

"Tea for me," the woman smiled a thin smile and gave Jess her menu.

"Sure," Jess said and went to get them their drinks.

Jess walked away from the table and the couple's eyes didn't leave him. He was getting pretty frustrated. He retrieved their drinks and made his way back to their table. The woman had light sandy blonde hair and the man had dark brown hair and tan skin.

"Here are your drinks. Do you want anything else?" Jess asked, bored.

"Um, no we're fine, thanks," the man answered. Jess rolled his eyes and walked away without another word.

"You think that's him?" the woman asked.

"It has to be, we look exactly the same," the man answered.

"You think Luke's here?" the woman asked.

"I don't see him anywhere," he answered and just as the last word slipped from his mouth, they heard footsteps on the stairs.

Both waited anxiously to see who it was and when they saw a young blonde boy they relaxed, but watched him closely to figure out who he was.

"That's Julia's kid!!" she exclaimed suddenly and half jumped out of her seat. The whole diner turned to her.

"How do you know my mom?" Tristan asked across the diner.

"Uh, hm," she stuttered.

The diner awaited her answer, enthralled.

Liz sighed and gave up, "She was my sister," she confessed.

"If she was your sister and Luke only had 2 sisters that means that she's your…," Tristan trailed off talking to Jess. He turned to look at his cousin to see his fists and jaw clenched with fire blazing in his eyes.

"Get out," Jess finally said.

"Jess, come on Hunnie, give us a chance," Liz tried.

"Get. Out," Jess said again.

"Son, come on, don't be that way," Jimmy put in.

"DON'T call me your son. You gave up that right when you walked," Jess hissed, pointed an accusatory finger at them and started walking to their table.

"Jess…," Tristan started.

"No, they need to leave, NOW," Jess stated clearly.

"Okay," Tristan said quietly to Jess and then to Liz and Jimmy, "You need to leave."

"But-," Liz started.

"Now," Tristan interrupted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine," she said quietly, close to tears.

They left and the whole diner burst out into whispers. As soon as they left, Jess was hightailing it to the door.

"Jess," Tristan called.

"Don't follow me," he said over his shoulder and rushed out the door.

Tristan dropped his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright, diner's closed everyone out!" Tristan called and the diner patrons left.

He sat down in an empty chair and watched as Caesar hung up his apron and left also. He sighed heavily and got up to go to the phone.

"Hi, Luke? Yeah, it's me Tristan, we have a situation…Well Liz and Jimmy came into the diner…She said I was Julia's kid and we asked her how she knew my mom…She said she was her sister…They're gone now…He left somewhere, told me not to follow him…Alright, see you soon, bye," Tristan hung up and left to go to the Crap Shack.

**Crap Shack**

"Is the time up yet?" Lorelai asked anxiously.

"No mom, you still have a minute," Rory answered.

"How about now?" she asked again.

"NO! Aunt Lor, chill out, you'll know soon enough," Paris exclaimed from her seat on the couch.

Lorelai stayed silent after that outburst and the three sat quietly waiting for the results. A minute later, the timer went off and no one moved.

"Mom…," Rory started.

"You look," Lorelai covered her face with her hands and buried her head in her lap.

"Okay," Rory said and went into the bathroom while Paris rubbed Lorelai's back soothingly.

Rory walked into the bathroom and picked up the stick. She put a hand to her mouth and gasped then walked back into the living room.

"I'm so sorry mom…," Rory trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"No, no, no, no," Lorelai said over and over again while she shook her head and rocked back and fourth.

"Aunt Lor," Paris started as she took her into her arms, "it's going to be okay, Luke will understand."

Luke and Lorelai had been dating since their trip to Hartford two months ago.

"No," Lorelai shook her head adamantly and curled up into a ball. She was wearing gray sweats and a long sleeve blue shirt. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face there. There was a knock on the door, so Paris got up to let Rory take her place and went to get the door.

Paris had gotten a call from her mom, Dana, about 2 weeks ago telling her that they would be gone for the remainder of the year and maybe longer. Paris had been upset, but had quickly gotten over that realizing this was her family. Sure, she loved her parents, but Lorelai, Rory, Jess, and Luke had always been her family and now there was Tristan, too. She was going to be okay.

She opened the door, "Tristan."

"Hey," Tristan said as he pulled her close to him in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Paris pulled back so she could see his face, "What's wrong?"

Tristan shook his head.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Paris put a hand on his cheek which Tristan leaned into forcing him to look at her.

He sighed, "Jess' parents showed up at the diner."

"What?" Paris said quietly, unbelievingly.

"They just showed up and said I was Julia's kid and we asked how she knew that and she told us," Tristan explained for the second time in 15 minutes.

"Wow," Paris breathed and leaned into Tristan with her cheek against his chest.

"Yeah, so where are Lorelai and Rory?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, they're in the living room, but you can't see them right now. You'll find out why soon enough. Right now, they just need some mother-daughter time," Paris explained.

"Okay, let's go for a walk then," Tristan stated, knowing Jess was probably at the bridge and wanted to be alone. He knew that he should probably tell Rory, but she was busy with Lorelai, so it could wait.

"Alright, just let me tell them I'm leaving," Paris replied and walked into the living room, "Aunt Lor, I'm taking a walk with Tristan. I'll be back for dinner and I'll bring all your favorites okay?"

Lorelai nodded her head, but continued to cry into Rory's shoulder.

Paris and Tristan left while Lorelai and Rory remained in the living room.

"Mom? It's going to be okay, I hope you know that," Rory tried to reassure her mother.

"I know, I'm just really emotional and overwhelmed," Lorelai replied.

"Good, you were scaring us," Rory smiled softly at her and gave her a tight hug, "Everything is going to be okay," she whispered.

"I hope so," Lorelai pulled back and smiled.

"Luke is going to be so happy mom. He loves you so much," Rory reassured her.

"Alright, alright, but I want to tell him when I tell him. He doesn't know until I decide it's time, okay?" Lorelai stated seriously.

"Sure mom, let's throw this away," Rory said picking up the test.

"Okay, but do it in your room so that he won't find it," Lorelai told her.

"Alright," Rory replied and threw the test in her trash bin.

"I'm going to go to the diner. I need coffee," Lorelai stated with wide eyes.

"Mom, I don't think you are supposed to drink coffee," Rory bit her lip.

"But-but coffee," Lorelai stuttered.

"Fine, but if it comes out with two heads-," Rory said.

"More to love," Lorelai smiled and walked out the door.

Rory went into her room, smiling and shaking her head. She got a book from her nightstand and laid on her bed to read. About 15 minutes into her reading, there was a tap on her window. She got up with a puzzled look on her face and pushed her blinds aside to see a very depressed looking Jess. She motioned for him to go to the door and he did. She walked to the door and opened it. Standing before her was a very sad looking Jess with his eyes blood-shot and his hands stuffed far into his pockets.

"Baby what's wrong?" Rory cooed and pulled Jess to her.

Jess didn't say anything. He let Rory hold him and wrapped his arms around her as well. He shook his head into her shoulder.

"Jess? Jess what's wrong?" Rory pulled back to look at him in the face and saw tears falling from his eyes. He looked down, ashamed, "Hey, hey look at me," Rory demanded and put a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her, "What's wrong?" she asked again.

He shook his head.

"Tell me," she commanded softly.

He looked her straight in the eyes, "My parents showed up at the diner," he croaked.

"What?" she breathed, "Oh baby," she pulled him to her, holding him tightly against her.

She pulled him fully into the house and closed the door with her foot. She pulled him with her to her room and laid them down on the bed. She laid down so that his head was against her chest and his arms were wrapped around her stomach. She held his head tightly to her and kissed it several times as he silently cried into her chest, wetting her shirt.

"Shh, it's okay baby," she cooed.

After several minutes of silence, Jess lifted his tear-stained face to meet her eyes. He didn't say anything; he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss which she willingly reciprocated knowing that he didn't want to talk about it yet. He sped up the kiss and ran his hand up her side eliciting a soft moan from her into his mouth. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She cupped his face in her hands and battled his tongue with her own. He turned her flat on her back and positioned himself so that his top half was over her while his legs remained on the bed. She let their tongues battle for a few more moments and they both pulled back panting slightly, in need of air.

"You okay?" Rory asked once she had caught her breath.

"Yeah," Jess said softly, running his eyes all over her face; her swollen pink lips, her piercing blue eyes, and small, perfect nose.

"What?" she asked after a couple minutes of his intense stare.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly and put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Jess…," she trailed off and was silenced with a finger to her lips.

"Shh," he said as he leant down and moved his lips against hers softer than he ever had before.

When he pulled away and opened his eyes, what he saw before him was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. She had her eyes closed with her lips slightly parted as a breathy sigh escaped her.

"Coffee?" she asked as she willed her eyes open.

He smirked at the effect he could have on her and replied, "Sure."

**Diner**

"Hey Lor," Luke smiled and gave her a quick kiss as he went to open the door.

"Hey," Lorelai said softly as she followed him in.

"Do you know where Tristan is?"

"I think he's out taking a walk with Paris."

**Gazebo**

"So, do you want to go to Madeline's party Saturday?" Tristan asked Paris casually.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"Come on, show everyone the real Paris," he encouraged.

She sighed, "I don't know."

**Crap Shack**

Jess let Rory up so that she could go to the kitchen and start the coffee.

"So, you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not yet," he said softly.

He got up from her bed and blew his nose, then went to throw it away when he saw something.

**Diner**

"Oh, okay. He called and told me that Jess' parents came by the diner today and they had to make them leave," Luke explained.

"Oh my poor boy," Lorelai cooed.

"Yeah, I assume he's either at the bridge or with Rory," Luke shrugged and started a pot of coffee.

"Luke, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

**Gazebo**

"Paris, those stupid people at that God forsaken school need to see how you really are, not the way you act at school."

"Why? As long as you, Rory, Jess, Aunt Lorelai, and Luke know, I'm okay," Paris replied shortly.

"Yeah, but don't you wish people would leave you alone?"

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to act all different so that they stop talking. If I act different, then they'll just talk about that!"

He stayed silent.

**Crap Shack**

"Ror? What's this?" Jess asked as he pulled out the test from earlier.

"Uh…"

**Diner**

"Well…"

"You can tell me Lor."

**Gazebo**

"I was just trying to make your life at school easier," Tristan said quietly and got up to walk away.

"Tristan…"

**Crap Shack**

"Are you…?"

"No, Jess-"

"But we didn't…"

"Jess…"

**Diner**

"Luke, I'm pregnant," Lorelai confessed quietly.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"I'm pregnant," she said confidently.

**Town Square**

"Tristan!" she called after him.

"What?" he turned around and asked sharply.

"Don't walk away from me," she pleaded.

He had never seen this weak side of her.

"Don't walk away like they do," she pleaded with him.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Tristan asked as he walked up to her and took her crying form into his arms.

"They always leave me," Paris cried into his chest.

"Who?"

**Crap Shack**

"How could you?" Jess sputtered and stumbled backwards to her bed where he sat with the test in his hands.

"Jess, I didn't-"

"Who?" he asked quietly.

**Diner**

"Wow," he breathed.

"I need more than that," Lorelai said.

Luke looked up at her, smiled widely and ran towards her with his arms opened. She jumped into his arms and let him kiss her fiercely on the lips.

"We're going to have a baby," Luke smiled down at her.

"We are," she confirmed and put a hand on her flat stomach.

**Town Square**

"My parents. They always travel and leave me here with Aunt Lor. Don't get me wrong, I love Aunt Lor and everyone with all my heart, I just wish my parents cared more," Paris explained.

It was at this very moment that Tristan realized something, "Paris, I love you."

"What?"

**Crap Shack**

"No one! It's not my test!" Rory exclaimed.

"Then why was it in your trash bin?" Jess asked incredulously.

Rory didn't say anything and looked down.

"I can't believe you," Jess said as he shook his head.

"I can't tell you. The person wants to tell the father on her own time and if you knew, she couldn't do that," Rory explained.

**Town Square**

"I love you," he said softly.

Tears welled in Paris' eyes, "I love you, too."

She went on her tip-toes and captured his lips in a passionate kiss to which he responded eagerly pulling her flush against his body.

**Crap Shack**

Realization dawned on Jess' face, "Paris or Lorelai?"

"I can't tell you," Rory said adamantly.

"Why?"

"They want to tell the father when it feels right and I can't go against that."

"So, it's not yours," he checked.

"No," she said quietly.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist loosely.

She kept her arms crossed at her chest but allowed him to press their foreheads together.

"I love you," he whispered.

She uncrossed one of her arms to put a hand on his cheek, "I love you, too," she replied with no hesitation and captured his lips in a gentle, slow kiss.

Everything was changing.

--

A/N: Okay, so this took forever and it's not even very good. I am truly sorry about that and the fact that I'm updating a day late. Nothing was coming to me, but I hope you like this! I know there is a lot of dialogue, but at least I'm updating. Also, if you have any suggestions, send them in your review or PM me. Press the pretty little button!


	5. Learning Something New

A/N: So, happy Easter everyone that celebrates it! Of course, I would have updated Sunday if I could have, but we had Easter here, so I had no time. So, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 5: Learning Something New**

"So, are you going to come to that party with me?" Tristan asked Paris as they walked down the street on their way to the Crap Shack. Tristan had his arm around her shoulders and Paris had hers around his waist.

"Tristan…," Paris sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Come on, just come with me and if you don't like it, you can leave, I promise," Tristan compromised.

"Fine, I'll go if Rory and Jess go too," Paris finally agreed.

"Good girl," Tristan smirked at her.

"Shut-up," Paris blushed a little shoved him with her free hand.

"Alright, it's Friday so you have one day to convince those two to come tomorrow," Tristan informed her.

By the time they had finished this conversation they had arrived at the Crap Shack. As they walked up the front steps they heard multitudes of giggles and hardy laughter from the living room. They looked at each other confused and walked in.

In the living room they found Rory and Jess on the floor. Jess was mercilessly tickling Rory and she was unsuccessfully trying to stop him.

"What are you guys doing?" Tristan asked.

They stopped and looked up at them, "Nothing."

"Hey, you guys are coming to Madeline's party tomorrow night with Tristan and me," Paris told them.

"What?" Rory asked with a horrified look on her face.

Paris sighed, "Come on Ror, Tristan is making me go," she whined.

"Pe-ar," Rory dragged her nickname out into two syllables.

"Blos-som," Paris dragged out Rory's nickname into two syllables as well.

"I don't wanna," Rory said like a child and sat with her legs out in front of her and her arms crossed on the floor.

"Come on Ror, just do it for Pear," Jess whispered to her.

"Promise you'll stay with me all night," Rory uncrossed an arm and held Jess' cheek in her hand.

"Promise," Jess said and moved his head so that he could kiss her palm.

"Fine, I'll go," Rory sighed in defeat and fell backwards flat on her back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Paris gushed and jumped on top of Rory to hug her.

"Yeah, yeah," Rory droned and lamely hugged her back.

Jess and Tristan stood off to side smirking at their girlfriends.

**Diner**

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby," Luke gushed.

"I know," Lorelai breathed.

"Does Rory know?" Luke asked.

"She and Paris do, they were there when I took the test," Lorelai explained with a nod of her head.

"So we just have to tell Jess and Tristan," Luke conceded.

"Right," Lorelai confirmed, "Let's go to the Crap Shack."

"Alright, let's go," Luke smiled and followed Lorelai out the door.

**Crap Shack**

"Hey kiddies!" Lorelai called as she entered the house.

"Kitchen," Rory and Paris yelled back.

"I told Luke," Lorelai walked in with a goofy grin on her face that matched Luke's.

"So it was you," Jess said.

"What was her?" Tristan asked.

"How did you find out?" Lorelai pouted, ignoring Tristan completely.

"I found the test in the trash bin," Jess stated.

"Yeah, he thought it was mine," Rory put in.

"But you haven't…have you?" Lorelai asked, suddenly getting a terrified look on her face.

"NO!" they both yelled in unison.

"What are we talking about!?" Tristan yelled, clueless as usual.

"Lorelai's pregnant," Luke, Rory, Paris, and Jess said calmly.

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai said after everyone else.

"Congratulations!" Tristan exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air.

Everyone paused, and then laughed at Tristan. He was so out of the loop sometimes…

--

**Saturday; Hartford Mall**

"So, why do we have to shop for new clothes again?" Rory sighed with boredom as she and Paris walked down the mall to a new store called _Been There, Done That_.

"Because we need to show Chilton that we're not some uptight goody-two-shoes," Paris explained as they entered the store.

"I thought you didn't want to go and do whatever you just said," Rory recalled as she laid her head on Paris' shoulder. They were walking with their arms linked.

"Well Francie got on my last nerve today and I'm going to show her," Paris informed her.

"Fine, let's go clothes shopping," Rory finally gave in and picked up her head to start looking around.

--

**Crap Shack; 6PM**

"I'm hungry," Rory whined.

"Eat," Paris replied simply.

"Fine," Rory said and got up to go into the kitchen. She opened the cabinet and got out a cookie dough pop tart, "You want a pop tart?" she called to Paris.

"Yeah, sure," Paris replied.

"What time are we supposed to leave again?" Rory asked as she walked into her bedroom and handed Paris a pop tart.

"Uh, I think around 8," Paris answered as she gathered a towel and started to walk out of the room and to the bathroom while eating her pop tart.

"Where are you going?" Rory stuck her had out the doorway.

"Shower," Paris replied over her shoulder and went up the stairs.

"Okay, I took one this morning so take as long as you want," Rory told her.

And she did. She took an hour in the shower. She stepped put of the shower and wrapped her lime green towel around herself, then wrapped her hair up in another towel. She stepped out of the bathroom and made her way to the stairs where she started to descend them. To her surprise, at the bottom of the stairs in the living room was Tristan sitting on the couch flipping channels. Upon seeing him she yelped and jumped up a step, trying to cover all she could.

"RORY!" she roared.

"Hey Pear," Tristan smirked.

"ROR-RY!" Paris yelled.

"She's not going to hear you; she's in her bedroom with Jess," Tristan informed her and got up from the couch to start walking towards her.

"I'm going to kill her," Paris muttered.

"Come on Paris, I've seen you in less," Tristan's smirk widened as he ascended the stairs to meet Paris.

Paris blushed and wrapped her arms across her chest. Tristan met Paris and pulled her by the waist to him. Their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss and Tristan led them down the stairs. Her hands tangled in his hair as he knocked the towel off her head to let her long, blonde tendrils hang below her shoulders in a tangled mess. He pulled her body flush against his as he practically carried her down the stairs on her tip-toes, kissing the whole way.

**Rory's Room**

Rory was lying on her back on her bed with Jess hovering over top of her. At the moment, he was kissing down from her jaw to her collar bone and everywhere in between. He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful," to her which made her shudder. He kissed all around her ear and back down her neck. These ministrations elicited a soft moan from Rory which simply egged him on. With the hands she had tangled in his hair, she pulled his head up and crashed her lips into his. She forced her tongue into his mouth and their tongues waged a fierce battle. He ran his hands up and down her sides at rapid speeds causing her to tighten her grip in his hair. He groaned and she pulled him down fully on top of her. He abruptly pulled away, and she whimpered in dissatisfaction.

"You have to get ready," Jess said after taking a few breaths.

She pouted at him, "I don't even want to go to this party."

"We're doing this for Pear," Jess reminded her as he leant in and gave her a soft kiss.

As they were pulling apart, the door opened and Paris came in with only a towel on and her hair hanging down.

"We need to get ready," Paris said.

"Alright, alright," Rory appeased and threw Jess off of her landing him on the floor.

"Jeez, you didn't have to throw me on the ground," Jess said as he rubbed his head.

"I love you too sweetie," Rory smiled sweetly at him and shooed him from the room.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jess said as he stumbled out the door which was closed behind him.

"Get kicked out?" Tristan asked from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Yup," Jess affirmed as he took a seat across form Tristan.

Forty-five minutes later, the girls were ready.

"We're ready," they called through the door.

"Well, then come out here," Jess called back.

"No," they said.

"What? Why not?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"They're just going to laugh at us," Rory answered.

"If they do, we'll beat them up. Besides, why would they laugh at you?" Tristan said.

"Because they've never seen us dressed like this," Paris insisted.

"Yes, but we have so come out here," Jess replied.

"Fine," Rory said stubbornly and opened the door.

The girls walked out and the boys' jaws dropped. Rory was dressed in an embroidered, woven cami that was a grayish-green color, 5-pocket cut off jean shorts, and gray eyelet ballet flats with her hair straightened, hanging just below her shoulder and angled around her face. Paris had on a navy, lace, spring tank, white, deckside roll-up shorts, and navy polka dot ballet flats with her hair hanging straight half-way down her back.

"Pick your jaws up boys," Paris said with a smirk.

"You guys look amazing. If they laugh at you, they're crazy," Jess said with a stunned look on his face. He got up and slowly made his way to Rory, eyeing her up and down as he did.

Rory blushed and smiled as Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, "Thanks," she whispered as his lips descended on hers.

"You look great babe," Tristan told Paris.

Paris shrugged, "Thanks."

"I mean it," Tristan ducked his head so that he could see up into Paris' face, seeing as she was looking down at her feet with her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively.

Paris just stayed silent and rocked back and fourth on her heals. Tristan unwrapped her arms and replaced them with his own. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"You're beautiful," Tristan insisted.

Paris smiled, "You're not so bad yourself."

**Madeline's House**

"Hey guys!" Madeline said as she opened the door to the four.

"Hey Mads," Tristan replied as he led them in the house with his arm securely placed around Paris' waist.

"Hey Madeline," Rory said as she stepped in, holding hands with Jess.

"Who's the eye candy?" Louise asked as she came up behind Madeline.

"This is my boyfriend Jess," Rory answered, "Jess, this is Madeline and Louise."

"Hey," Louise purred.

"Oh, lay off Lou," Paris called over her shoulder.

"Fine," Louise conceded and walked away, bored.

"Sorry about her," Madeline directed to Jess.

"It's fine," Jess smiled and waved it off.

"Gellar, Gilmore, what are you two doing here?" Travis Hamilton asked as he walked up to them.

"We're here because we want to be Travis, you can leave us alone now," Paris snapped.

"Play nice," Tristan whispered in her ear as he took off her coat for her and gave it to the maid as did Rory.

"Gellar, Gilmore, what's with the outfits?" Travis asked, stunned, as he looked both of them up and down.

"What about them?" Rory asked defensively.

Jess and Tristan instinctively put arms around their waists.

"You don't dress like that," Travis explained.

"You don't see us out of school Travis," Paris stated with a roll of her eyes.

"True, but with personalities like yours, you guys are not supposed to dress like…like…that," Travis stuttered as he gestured to them with his hands.

"We dress like this everyday after school," Rory told him.

"No way," Travis stated.

"Oh, they do," Tristan put in.

"Have been as long as I've known them," Jess revealed.

"How long has that been? And who are you?" Travis asked. By this time, a small crowd had formed around the teens.

"Rory since we were what? Three, four? And Paris since we were eleven. I'm Jess, Rory's boyfriend," Jess answered.

"Well they act like some stuck up goody-two-shoes at school," Travis scoffed.

"Yeah, well they're definitely not goody-two-shoes at home," Jess smirked and put his arms around Rory from behind her and bit her neck gently. Rory made a little sound and bit her lip as she covered his hands with her own.

"Definitely not," Tristan agreed and slid the hand that was around Paris' waist under her shirt and rubbed her bare skin. Paris bit her lip and she closed her eyes as her head lulled back.

"You learn something new everyday," Travis smirked, winked at the two and left. The crowd followed him and everyone went back to the party.

Rory and Paris laughed a little and went to the main room of the party with Jess and Tristan in tow.

--

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating yesterday. I won't give excuses, I could have if I really wanted to, but I just didn't have the drive. I really hope you liked this. Press the pretty little button! **P.S. I need suggestions for how I should end this, so if you could send them in your review, or PM me, that would be great, thanks!**


	6. A Mommy Dearest Summer Bash

A/N: Okay, so this only has maybe 3 chapters left, at the most. This chapter will be the rest of the party. The next will be repercussions of it and Luke and Lorelai wrap up and the last will be the epilogue.

**WARNING: THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. **

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 6: A Mommy Dearest Summer Bash **

It was about 3 hours into the party and while Jess and Tristan were both nursing their third beers, Rory and Paris hadn't had a drop of alcohol. They may not be goody-two-shoes, but they didn't drink. They didn't mind when people around them drank, they just didn't like people getting totally plastered.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Paris yelled over the loud music.

"I'll come too!" Rory yelled back and told Jess where she was going.

He nodded in acknowledgement and the girls were off. They decided to use the upstairs bathroom instead of the crowded downstairs one. After having worked with Madeline on numerous projects, they knew the house well. After all, Madeline and Louise were their friends, just more of school related friends.

"So, did you really have to go to the bathroom?" Rory asked after they had gotten away from the loud music.

"No, I just needed a break," Paris explained with a small smile.

"Me too," Rory smiled back and the two best friends sat down against the wall, leaning on each other.

Jess and Tristan were standing around laughing and talking with a few other guys when a semi-tall dark brunette approached them.

"Hey Tris," she said as she bit her lip with a sultry look in her eyes, "where's the girlfriend?"

"Bathroom," he answered shortly, "What do you want Summer?"

"Oh Trissy, don't be so mean. Could I talk to you alone for a quick sec.?" Summer asked sweetly.

Tristan sighed, "Sure."

Jess gave him a look to which Tristan simply nodded and Jess backed away with the rest of the group. Summer led Tristan up to the middle of the stairs and immediately advanced towards him.

"So Trissy, I know that dreadful Paris isn't giving you what you want," Summer pulled on Tristan's shirt collar.

"I'm going to go find Tristan," Paris broke the silence and rose to her feet.

"Alright, I'm going to go get a soda," Rory replied and got up as well.

They went their separate ways; Rory to the second stairwell that led to the kitchen and Paris to the main stairs. Paris made her way down the stairs and what she saw half way down astonished her to no words. Summer and Tristan were kissing.

Rory was walking down the stairs when her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Rory! Thank God! Listen, I need you to come pick me up…"

"Lane? What's going on?"

"Well, you know how I'm in a band? Well we had this gig in Hartford and I had to sneak out and Mama Kim found out and she won't let me back in the house. I was wondering if I could crash with you or Jess," the rebellious Korean explained quickly.

"Sure, where are you now?" Rory asked.

"Well, I was at my house, but now I'm with the band at a coffee place in Hartford," Lane informed her.

Rory and Jess had grown up with Lane, but grew apart as the years went on. They were still friends and would be there for each other when needed, but they had different lives now.

"Alright, I'm at a party right now with Jess, Paris, and Tristan, but I'll get out of here as soon as possible. I'll call you when we're about to leave so you can tell me the address you're at," Rory said.

"Oh thank you so much! Bye Ror," Lane said excitedly and hung up the phone.

Rory sighed with a chuckle as she finished her descent of the stairs to find Jess and the gang. As soon as she stepped off the last stair a broken-looking form tackled her. Rory recognized the form as Paris and held her tightly to her chest as she cried uncontrollably. Rory asked no questions. She led Paris onto the porch, they sat under the roofed part seeing as it was raining and Rory waited until Paris gathered herself enough to pick up her head to lay it on Rory shoulder.

"What happened?" Rory asked calmly.

"I was walking down the stairs and I saw Summer kissing Tristan," Paris started.

_Flashback _

_Paris__ gasped and ran down the stairs past Tristan and Summer as quickly as she could. _

_What Paris didn't see was what happened a moment after she left. _

_Tristan pushed Summer away and wiped his lips, "What the fuck are you doing!?" he exclaimed rather loudly. _

_"Come on Trissy, I know you want me." You could tell that Summer was drunk by the sloppy smile she had on her lips. She tried once more to pull Tristan to her. _

_"Summer, stop! I don't want you! I have a girlfriend!" Tristan exclaimed and pushed her away again. By this time everyone was looking at them. _

_"Yeah, but she can't give you what I can," Summer insisted. _

_"She's gives me more _love_ and satisfaction than you _ever_ could," Tristan growled and tore down the stairs in search of Paris. _

_End Flashback _

"Oh baby, did you even try to talk to him?" Rory asked gently as she stroked Paris' hair.

"No, I gave him a chance and he just blew it," Paris choked out through her sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay baby," Rory cooed and held Paris tighter.

She was going to kill Tristan.

"Come on, let's go home. We'll find Jess and leave Tristan here and go home. We have to pick up Lane on our way, but then we'll go home and go to sleep okay?" Rory proposed.

Paris simply nodded against her shoulder and Rory stood up, bringing Paris with her. They walked through the crowd with all eyes on them. They all knew what happened and didn't dare speak to them for fear of getting killed if a word be uttered toward the two.

Tristan had been searching everywhere for Paris, but couldn't find her anywhere. No one had seen after she had been in the kitchen with Rory. He, Tristan Dugrey, was on the verge of tears thinking about the possibilities of Paris having seen the thing with Summer. He planned on telling her what happened, but if Paris saw it and thought the wrong thing…he may not be awake tomorrow and would most definitely lose the woman he loved.

Rory had finally found Jess at the bottom of the stairs with a solemn look on his face. She marched up to him and with a fiery look in her eyes passed Paris into his arms and walked away. Jess knew exactly where she was going and took it upon himself to take Paris outside figuring they were leaving. It was pouring out so Jess picked Paris' petite body up and carried her to the car. He put her in the passenger's seat and then hopped into the driver's seat. He turned on the car and the heat along with it to stay warm until Rory was finished and came outside to join them.

Rory finally found Tristan upstairs sitting against a wall with his head in his hands and for a moment, she almost felt sorry for him, but the notion was quickly washed away when Paris' broken form popped into her head.

"You two-faced asshole," Rory seethed.

Tristan picked up his head and Rory saw his tear-stained face, "I can't find her anywhere. If I can't find her, it means she saw, which means you're here to kill me. I didn't kiss her Rory, I swear. She kissed me and I pushed her away. She tried again and I pushed her away before she could. She was trying to seduce me and I pushed her away knowing that anything she could give me, Paris could give me a whole hell of a lot better and it would come with love that Summer could never even start to give me," Tristan's voice was strained and fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles were white.

Rory stood above him with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, searching for a sign that this was the truth. When her eyes met his, she immediately knew her answer and dropped down to the ground to hug him.

"If you tell her everything you just told me, she may forgive you, but I'm not giving out any promises because she is completely heartbroken," Rory whispered and lifted him up, "She's out in the car with Jess."

Tristan immediately sprinted for the stairs and went down them so fast; you would be amazed he didn't trip.

Jess' cell phone rang and he reached into his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jess? Listen, I talked to Rory around 20 minutes ago and she said you guys were going to come pick me up? The band needs to go home soon," Lane told Jess.

"Oh, well we're dealing with a broken Paris right now, but we'll be there as soon as we can. Until then, have the guys drop you off at the Gilmore mansion and we'll pick you up there," Jess suggested.

"But how am I going to get in. They haven't seen me in years," Lane protested.

"Go in the pool house. You know where the spare key is," Jess reminded her.

Lane agreed and they hung up. Just as Jess was putting his cell phone back in his pocket, Tristan came running out the door followed closely by Rory. Jess immediately got out of the car and walked up to Tristan.

"I warned you," Jess started, "I warned you not to hurt them!" he yelled as he pushed him.

"Jess," called an out of breath Rory. Jess looked at her and she shook her head. Jess looked Tristan up and down once and then walked away from him back to a soaking wet Rory. It was really pouring out there.

"What's going on?" Jess asked Rory as he pulled her into his arms.

"Summer kissed Tristan and he pushed her away," Rory explained.

Jess nodded and the two stood in the rain and watched Tristan try to explain the situation to Paris. They could see Tristan try to take her hand and her snatch it away. Tristan was talking rapidly trying to explain it to Paris, but Paris was shaking her head and looking out her window. Tristan said something slowly and Paris turned her head to look at him just as slowly. Tristan continued what he was saying and Paris leaned over and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Tristan eagerly responded and pulled Paris from the passenger's seat to sit in his lap. Both of their hands were roaming and their mouths battling for control. Cheering could be heard from the house and Rory and Jess tore their attention from them to look at the house where hordes of people were looking out the many windows at the scene before them. Rory and Jess smiled then went to get back in the car.

Rory opened the driver's side door, "Sorry to break up this love fest, but we have to save a little Korean girl," Rory smiled.

Paris blushed and climbed in the back as Tristan followed her and Jess slid into the passenger's seat. While Paris and Tristan continued their 'love fest' in the backseat, Jess informed Rory of Lane's new whereabouts. Rory laughed at the thought of her grandparents. They went there for Christmas and Thanksgiving and that was it. That was what they were required to do so that they would pay for Rory's schooling. They arrived at the mansion and once Lane saw the lights, she ran out the door after locking it, put the key back and ran to the car where Rory opened the door and let Lane jump in on her lap. The girls giggled and Jess laughed at their silliness. Lane crawled in between Rory and Jess and the rest of the ride to Stars Hollow was filled with the girls catching up. They went into Luke's and Jess started some coffee. After a cup of coffee, Rory suggested that she and Jess walk back to the Crap Shack and that they would be back later. A confused Jess agreed and let Rory pull him out of the diner by the hand. Jess gave Rory a confused smile and she simply gave him and quick kiss and a sly smile.

"My mom's staying at the inn tonight," Rory smiled and bit her lip as she opened the door.

Jess smirked, "Oh, is that so? What ever will we do with the time?"

"I had a few things in mind," Rory answered mock thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, what would they be Miss. Gilmore?" Jess asked lightly.

Rory walked over to him and pulled his head down to hers in a passionate kiss filled with all of the emotion she could muster. He put just as much into the kiss and led her to her bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and she tugged at his shirt. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm ready," she whispered and with one last hard kiss, Jess let her pull his shirt over his head as he repaid the favor.

He took a moment to take in the vision before him before he descended on her chest. She tugged at his hair when he found sensitive spots and made the cutest little sound when he bit her. He reached behind her and had his hand on the clasp to her bra, but before he undid it, he looked up into her eyes to make sure. He saw overwhelming love and longing and knew that this was right. He unclasped the bra and she helped him take it off of her.

She pulled him up her and he kissed her hard on the lips. She moved her hands slowly down his body until she reached his belt buckle which she proceeded to undo. She slowed down the kiss so that it was as slow as her motions and very sensual. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as she bit his bottom lip and he groaned at her slow pace. She wanted to be in control though, and wouldn't let him speed it up. She pushed his pants down his legs and to the floor with her feet. He couldn't take it anymore and bit down, hard, on her lip. She gasped and dug her nails into his back. He reached down to her shorts and easily rid them from her body. All that was separating them was their underwear and not soon after, were they also gone.

As they were kissing and Jess was seeing if she was ready, Rory reached over to her night table. Her hand hit it many times, knocking off nick-knacks and the alarm clock until she finally managed to open the drawer and pull out a condom. She gave it to him and after rolling it onto himself he looked down at her.

"You ready?" he whispered breathlessly.

She simply nodded and braced herself for the ultimate pain she knew was coming. He positioned himself, but when he felt her nails digging into the back of his shoulders he paused in his actions.

"Relax baby," he whispered gently and her grip loosened.

He entered her slowly, trying to lessen the pain, but he could still see the tears stinging her eyes.

"It's okay baby, it'll be over soon," he cooed. It was taking all of his self-control to not thrust into her hard and fast. She was so tight.

She nodded and he continued until he felt her tear. He pulled out and pumped into her again, a little faster this time and she started to relax more. The pain was quickly subsiding and be over ridden with an amazing feeling in the pit of her belly. She moaned and that only aroused him further. He leant down and bit her neck. She would have a mark tomorrow. She repaid the favor and bit down on his shoulder. He would have several crescent marks on his shoulder along with a bite mark tomorrow. They both met their climaxes and cried out at the same time. He collapsed on top of her, breathless as she hugged him close. Both bodies were slippery with sweat and breathing heavily. Neither had ever felt like _that_ before. He rolled off of her and disposed of the used condom. Just as sleep had been descending upon them, Jess' cell phone rang. He groaned and pulled her body closer to his.

"Go, pick it up, it could be important," Rory mumbled tiredly.

"No," Jess whined.

"Yes, now go," Rory ordered.

"Mean," Jess pouted, put his boxer shorts on and searched his pants for his cell phone, "Hello?" he said tiredly into the phone.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem," Tristan said.

Jess sighed, "What is it?"

"Your mom is here and she won't leave. Lane is trying to talk to her, but she's kind of hysterical," Tristan explained.

"Jeez," Jess groaned and drug a hand down his face.

"Dude," there was a loud crash, "are you coming or not because she's starting to throw chairs."

"I'm coming," Jess sighed and hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Rory asked as she yawned and sat up, pulling the sheet around her as she did so.

"My mom's at the diner and she's flipping out," Jess told her.

"Alright, let's go," Rory sighed and got up to get dressed, "Why don't you change these sheets while I go clean up okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Jess replied and after he got fully dressed, he did as he was told and changed her sheets. He put the bloody sheets in her hamper and went to the linen closet to retrieve new ones. Meanwhile, Rory was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror trying to figure out why she looked so different. She decided it was just that after sex glow and smiled to herself. She washed up and changed into a pair of light pink sofe shorts and a white tank top. She went back to her room to find Jess sitting at the end of her newly made bed putting on his shoes. She smiled slightly and walked over to him. He looked up at her and smiled back. He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her neck gently.

"I love you," Rory told him quietly.

"I love you, too," he replied and kissed her tenderly.

"Let's go," she suggested and he nodded. It had stopped raining so they decided to walk.

They walked to the diner in a comfortable silence with their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. They arrived at the diner and walked in to see all of the teenagers huddled behind the counter staring at the crazy woman who was holding a chair above her head.

"I thought you said Lane was talking to her," Jess said as he walked up behind Liz and took the chair out of her grasp, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Jimmy left me because of you, you son-of-a-bitch!" Liz exclaimed.

"No, he left you because you're a drunk!" Jess yelled back.

"I'm a drunk because my son doesn't want to know me!" she countered.

"You're a drunk because you can't handle the fact that you were never a mother to me. You're a drunk because you can't handle the fact that I want nothing to do with you," he hissed.

"Your father left me because I got drunk and cheated on him. I was only drunk because you wouldn't give me a chance to be your mother!" she yelled back.

"Don't you blame your problems on me lady! You didn't want anything to do with me for 17 years!" Jess bellowed.

"What is going on down here?" Luke asked as he made his way down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"She won't leave me alone," Jess told him without taking his eyes off of Liz.

"Get out of here Liz. I don't want to have to get a restraining order against my own sister, but I'll do it," Luke seethed.

Liz let tears fall from her eyes as she nodded solemnly and backed towards the door, "Fine," she muttered angrily and left the diner for the last time.

Jess collapsed in Rory's arms and the diner was silent save for the faint sound of Jess' tears.

--

A/N: I actually liked this chapter so I hope you did too! Press the pretty little button!


	7. Sleeping Plans & Friend Friction

A/N: Here's your present for the long update.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 7: Sleeping Plans & Friend Friction **

Nobody besides Rory had ever seen Jess like this except when he was younger and found out about his parents. Luke saw him cry for 2 minutes until Rory was brought up to comfort him. She was just better at it. The diner stayed silent and knowing he didn't want to be seen like that, Rory brought Jess upstairs and sat down with him on the couch. He had stopped crying, but was still eerily quiet. She laid them both down on the couch. She twisted their legs together and wrapped him up in her arms with his head on her collar bone. She smoothed down his hair and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They fell asleep like that.

Back down in the diner an uncomfortable silence had fallen over them.

"So, where is everyone sleeping?" Luke asked.

"Uh, I can't go back to my house," Lane spoke up.

"I don't want to stay in the Crap Shack by myself," Paris confessed and bit her lip.

"Alright, everyone just sleep here," Luke threw up his arms in defeat and walked up the stairs. Everyone followed him up the stairs and walked into the apartment.

When they found Rory and Jess on the couch, their sleeping plans had to be altered. They had planned for Rory and Paris to share Tristan's bed, Lane sleep in Jess' bed, and the boys fight over the couch the other having to camp out on the floor. That obviously wasn't going to work now.

"Alright, uhh…," Luke started.

"Paris and I will sleep in my bed and that Lane girl can take Jess' bed," Tristan suggested.

"No," Luke said immediately.

Tristan rolled his eyes, "Come on Luke, what are we going to do with her in the room?" he asked, pointing to Lane, "Besides, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before," he smirked.

Paris blushed profusely and she and Lane scurried into Jess and Tristan's room. Tristan and Luke's arguing could be heard from the bedroom, but the girls tried to block them out.

"So, how long have you known Rory and Jess?" Paris asked Lane.

"Um, since we were around 3 or 4," Lane answered with a nod of her head as she started to take out her hair and pull out a pair of Jess' boxers and one of his t-shirts, "You?" she countered.

"Uh, since we were eleven. How come I don't see you around?" Paris asked as she did the same to Tristan's dresser.

" Paris right?" Lane questioned and with an affirmative nod from Paris, Lane continued, "Rory, Jess, and I used to be inseparable. We used to do everything together. We would have sleepovers and movie nights, the whole nine yards. My mother of course, disapproved of most of it, but we hid it from her. Jess was the _only_ boy my mother ever approved of me hang out with. As we grew up and Rory started at Chilton, we started to drift apart. Of course, Rory and Jess stayed close since Rory was here everyday, but my mother got stricter as I got older and I couldn't get out much. But, whenever I needed a cover story, they were right there to help me. We just, we're always going to be there for each other I guess," Lane told her with a small smile and a shrug.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Paris smiled just as Tristan walked in, "Verdict?"

Tristan smirked and pushed Paris on his bed. Lane chuckled and shook her head as she climbed into Jess' bed and went to sleep.

--

**Next Morning **

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"What the…?" Lane mumbled as the banging on the door woke her. Knowing that Luke, Rory, and Jess would definitely sleep through the noise and eyeing Tristan's bed where there was no sign of movement, she got up to answer the door. Her hair was a complete mess and her shirt and boxers were wrinkled. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. "Hello?"

"Lane?" a woman's voice sounded, but Lane didn't have her glasses on and couldn't quite make out the face also due to her sleepiness.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here?" Lane asked, confused, as she let Lorelai in.

"I came home from the inn early to see my babies this morning and no one was there. No Rory, no Paris, no Jess, no Tristan, no one at all. Do you know how scared I was?" Lorelai was now swiftly making her way in the apartment to the couch where she sat down, obviously not noticing the bodies on there.

Rory and Jess groaned collectively and tried to push her off. Lorelai yelped and jumped up.

"That's where they are. I'm assuming Paris is here somewhere?" At the confused nod of Lane's head, Lorelai sighed in relief and looked at a clock, it was 4:30am and she was up and awake, "I'm going back to bed," Lorelai stated.

"Wha…?" Lane was so confused. She watched as Lorelai went onto Luke's side of the room, pulled sweatpants and a t-shirt from his drawers and changed into them. She slipped into bed with Luke and quickly fell asleep.

Lane went to the door, closed it, locked it, walked back into the room she had come from, got back into bed, and went back to sleep.

An hour later Luke rolled over to hit he alarm and realized that he was reaching over something. He looked down to find Lorelai sleeping peacefully curled into his side. He stood still in shock for a few moments until he shook his head back to reality, leant down, kissed her forehead, and carefully climbed out of bed. He set the alarm again for Lorelai, got a shower, got dressed and went to get the diner ready to open.

Three hours later, the alarm went off again. Lorelai rolled over and hit it with a groan. It didn't stop. Apparently, Luke thought it would be funny to set an alarm for her that didn't have a sleep. She made a loud disapproving sound and got out of bed. She shut the alarm off and made her way downstairs. She tried to sneak behind the counter to the coffee pot, but just as she was about to grab it, a hand slapped hers away.

"No coffee for you," Luke said gruffly.

"Luuuke, I'm tired!" Lorelai whined.

"Our baby is not going to be deformed or hopped up on coffee when it's born," Luke said adamantly.

Lorelai pouted and crossed her arms, "Fine!"

"I love you," Luke said with a smile and kissed her, then went back to work.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Lorelai said weakly.

Back upstairs, teens were starting to awake.

Rory woke up feeling something heavy on her chest. She looked down to see that it was Jess' head. She sighed and tried to move it to no avail.

"Jesss," she whined, "come on baby I can't breathe."

"Mmmm," Jess replied.

"Jess, come on," Rory said as she tried to pick up his head. She managed to pick it up, but he dropped it back down and her hands were now trapped, "You are a pain in the ass," Rory muttered. She raked her nails along the back of his neck causing him to shiver and she smiled a wicked smile at the reaction. "Jess, get up. You're trapping my hands and cutting off my air supply."

"Fine," Jess whined and picked up his head. Rory slid from underneath him and got up to start some coffee.

"Want coffee?" Rory asked sweetly when the coffee was done. She crouched down in front of Jess so that she was eye level and kissed his nose, "Come on, up, up baby doll!" she said as she pulled the sheet off of him and ruffled his hair.

"Watch the hair," he protested.

"You haven't even done your hair yet Jess, it's a mess already," Rory countered.

"Just give me the damn coffee," Jess said as he sat up.

"Here," Rory said shortly and shoved it in his hands. She stood up and went back to the kitchen area where she nursed her own coffee.

Jess sighed into his coffee and got up. He walked over to the kitchen area where Rory was standing by the counter with her back to him. He set his coffee cup down on the table, walked up behind her, snaked his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He kissed just below her jaw bone and then took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for being such a grouch. I had rough night last night," Jess whispered.

Rory turned around in his arms and placed her own arms around his waist, "I know," she replied. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. She moved her hands to cup his face and kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied and they noticed Lane coming out of Jess and Tristan's room.

"Hey guys," she said groggily.

"Coffee?" Rory questioned.

"Yes please," Lane replied.

Rory smiled and filled a mug with coffee for her. She stepped out of Jess' embrace and went to Lane. She hugged her shoulders from the side and smiled, "Hey."

Lane laughed at her antics, "Hey."

"I haven't seen you in too long missy," Rory declared as she pulled back, but linked their arms and pulled her over to the couch.

Meanwhile, Paris was standing in the doorway watching the encounter with her arms crossed. Jess spotted her, walked over and engulfed her in a big hug. She rested her head on his chest and took a deep breath.

Jess kissed the top of her head, "They're just catching up. No need to feel threatened Pear," he reassured.

"But-"

"No buts, she's still your best friend," Jess told her.

She sighed, but relented, "Fine."

"Someone better have coffee for waking me up this early on a weekend," Tristan muttered as he walked to the doorway from his bed.

"On the counter," Jess told him and both Paris and Tristan went to get a fresh cup of joe.

"Jess!" Lane called from the couch, "Come over here and join our game off catch up!"

He smiled and walked over. He plopped himself down between them and threw an arm over each of their shoulders, "How are my girls?"

The rest of the morning was filled with old friends catching up and Paris and Tristan watching while they drank coffee and read the paper.

--

**Crap Shack; Late Afternoon **

"Mom," Rory called, "I need to talk to you."

Lorelai appeared in Rory's doorway, "What is it sweets?"

"You might want to sit down for this one," Rory admitted quietly and waited for Lorelai to sit next to her on her bed.

"What is it babe? You can tell me anything," Lorelai asked again.

"Well, last night, after the party, before you came home…something kind of happened," Rory started.

"What?"

"Well, Jess and I came back to the house and we, um, we, we…I lost my virginity," Rory finally squeaked out while biting her lip.

"You what?" Lorelai asked, shock present on her face.

"Jess and I had sex last night," Rory confessed.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said as she covered her face with her hands, "On this bed?"

"Yes," Rory squeaked.

"Oh God," Lorelai said disgusted and moved to Paris' bed, "Were you safe?"

"Of course," Rory told her.

Lorelai took a deep breath, "Okay, we'll get you an appointment and on the pill."

"Thanks mom," Rory said sincerely as she leaned over and hugged Lorelai. Lorelai hugged her back tightly and the Gilmore girls sat thinking about how everything was changing.

"So, where is Paris?" Lorelai asked as they pulled away.

"Out with Tristan I think."

"Oh, and Jess?'

"Working at the diner."

"What's Lane going to do about her whole mother thing?"

"I think her and the band are going to get an apartment together. She's still going to go to school and I think Jess is helping her out with the down payment and first month's rent since she doesn't have a job yet," Rory explained.

"Where _is_ she going to work?"

"She doesn't know where to ask," Rory shrugged as she got up and started rifling through some papers on her desk, "I think she's going to ask Sophie if she can work at the music store."

"Oh, well Sophie will probably give her a job," Lorelai conceded.

"Yeah."

"So, you and Jess okay?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"What do you mean? Of course we're okay," Rory answered and turned to face her mom.

"I mean, you guys are so in love and I just—I don't know what I mean. I'm just scared because my babies are growing up," Lorelai confessed.

"Mom, who are you talking about here? Of course I'm going to grow up."

"Well, you and Jess and Paris and Lane and even Tristan. I mean I didn't know Tristan nearly as long, but he and Paris are so serious and I don't know, I'm just a rambling, blubbering mom," Lorelai rambled.

"Oh mom," Rory said sympathetically as she went over to envelope her mom in a hug, "How about we invite all your babies over for a gigantic movie night and we can even invite dad," Rory suggested.

"Dad?"

"Luke, silly. He raised us all as much as you did. I mean, I'm not going to call him dad or anything, but he was my father-figure," Rory explained.

"Ah, I see. Well, let's do it!" Lorelai exclaimed and Rory rushed up to go and spread the news.

She ran to Luke's and burst in with much enthusiasm.

"Jess!" she said when she got in there, "Luke!"

She ran up to Jess and pulled his head down to hers in a short, passionate kiss, "We're having a movie night with all my mom's babies. You're coming," she announced when they pulled apart, "You too Luke, you're the father-figure in this circus we call life."

"Wha…?" both Luke and Jess trailed off, Jess still shocked by her greeting and Luke because of her announcement in general.

"BIG movie night, you're invited, be there or be square!" she said again then kissed Jess goodbye and bolted out the door in a search for Paris and Tristan.

She walked around for awhile until she ended up at the gazebo where Paris and Tristan were sitting and talking.

"Hey guys," she chirped as she sat down on the bench opposite from them, "We're having a big movie night with all my mom's babies and both of you are coming."

"Don't you mean Lane and Jess," Paris quipped.

"Well, yes, they'll be there too, but you guys are invited as well," Rory said with as her eye brows knitted together.

"Look, you don't have to invite us out of pity, Rory, we're big kids now, we can handle it," Tristan replied.

"Guys, come on," Rory said and got up to sit on Paris' lap, "My mom wants you guys there. She feels like her babies are all growing up."

"How does she consider me her baby?" Tristan asked incredulously.

"You and Paris are so serious she's incorporated you into the family I'm sure we warned you about her attachment issues," Rory said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Look Ror, we understand that we'll always be after Lane, just don't take pity on us by inviting us to something that is so obviously for the three of you," Paris said, exasperated.

"God! What is your problem? You think I'm just going to replace you with Lane? And Jess is going to do the same to you?" she directed at Tristan, "He's not and neither am I. Lane is and always will be our best friend, but we couldn't get by without you guys. You're my rock, Paris and Tristan, while at first I hated your guts, I love having someone at school to protect me since Jess isn't there. You guys are our everythings. You're right up there with my mom and Luke. Mom wants you there, if you want to disappoint her, then go ahead, but that's your decision." With that, Rory got up and marched off to find Lane and have a good rant.

Once she found Lane, told her everything, including about the movie night, she went to get massive amounts of junk food and movies to be ready for the night ahead.

It was going to be one crazy night at the Crap Shack.

--

A/N: Okay, so end too me less time than I thought, a good thing for you. So anyway, hoped you liked it! Press the pretty little button!


	8. Babies, Love, & Marriage

A/N: Nothing to say. Thanks for the reviews! P.S. There's a lot of cussing in this chapter and talk about sex, so if you do not feel comfortable reading it, skim over it and you'll be fine.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 8: Babies, Love, & Marriage**

After dropping everything off at the Crap Shack, Rory went to find Jess and just hang out with him for awhile or help out in the diner. So, she arrived at the diner and, seeing that he wasn't downstairs, went up the stairs that led to the apartment but stopped when she heard voices from inside. It was Tristan and Jess.

"So, what did you and Rory do last night when you left the diner?" Tristan asked casually.

Jess chuckled dryly and responded, vague as ever, "Uh, stuff."

"Uh huh, did you have sex Jess? Because that's what I'm thinking. I know Lorelai wasn't home and I heard the frustration in your voice at the interruption Liz caused," Tristan countered.

Rory scoffed disgustingly at Tristan.

"Yes we did," Jess answered and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Tristan laughed a little, "Always a good way to pass the time. So, how was she?"

"Come on man," Jess said.

"I'm serious, come on, I told you about Paris." She could truly imagine the gigantic grins on both their faces.

"Yes, but that does not mean that I must tell you how Rory was," Jess insisted.

"Ah, but you know you'll tell me eventually because you also know you can't keep it in, and EVERYONE knows you sure as hell aren't going to talk to Luke," Tristan broke down.

"Fine, she was fucking amazing," Jess finally confessed.

"Oh man, I imagined she would be," Tristan said.

"Oh God, I can't believe you just said that!" Jess exclaimed.

Rory was getting madder by the minute. How dare they talk about her and Paris like they were a piece of meat!

"Well, she was the center of my fantasies for about a year," Tristan told Jess, "Ow!"

Rory realized that Jess must have thrown something at him, probably a book.

"I didn't need to know that," Jess replied.

"Yeah, whatever, so what happened after you left?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I was so confused at why we were leaving and she just kissed me and pulled me to her house. So we get there and as she's opening the door she tells me that Lorelai is staying at the inn for the night. We both knew what was going to happen, but danced around it for a few minutes before she reached up and kissed me. She took me to her bed room and I laid her down and well, you know what happened next…God, she was so fucking tight," Jess related to him.

"Dude, you're a lucky, lucky man," Tristan told him.

"That I am," Jess agreed, "That I am."

Rory was furious! She was shaking in anger. Her fists were clenched and her lips were pressed together in a firm line so that she wouldn't scream in frustration. She took a deep breath and pounded down the stairs.

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked when they heard the pounding.

"I don't know, it was probably Luke and he got freaked out at our conversation or something," Tristan shrugged it off.

"Yeah," Jess agreed and they went back to Jess reading and Tristan doing some trig. homework.

Once Rory got home, she rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She turned up The Clash as loud as her stereo would go and pulled out a random book. By the time the clock struck 6 she had calmed down enough to get everything ready for the movie night. She was still fuming with anger at both Jess and Tristan, mostly Jess, but she was going to do her best at being civil for her mother. This was her night.

She ordered half of a Chinese menu, 2 large pizzas with everything except sardines, and asked Luke to bring pie, donuts, and coffee. At 7, people were beginning to show up and Rory went upstairs to tell her mother who had gotten home during her calm down as did Paris. Both knew not to disturb her while the music was that loud either due to studying or needing to be left alone.

When Luke, Jess, and Tristan showed up, she forced a tight smile on her face.

"Hey Luke," she greeted warmly and gave him a hug. She told him to put the food in the kitchen and you could here him grumbling about the amount of food he found when he reached the kitchen.

"Tristan," she regarded shortly and gave him a forced, tight-lipped smile.

Tristan replied slowly, wondering why she was smiling at him like that. She hadn't done that since he had been late getting to Paris' car and that was when she still hated him.

"Hey Ror," Jess greeted with a smile and leaned in to give her a kiss.

She turned her head so that he got her cheek, "Hey," she replied brusquely and walked away into the living room. She smiled at everyone and pulled Paris into the kitchen for a moment. Jess walked in after her and gave Tristan a puzzled look. Tristan looked back at him and Jess told him what happened. They were both confused at her actions, but let it slide. This was Lorelai's night. After Lane arrived, they all settled on or around the couch with various combinations of food to start the movies.

Lorelai and Luke sat in one corner of the couch while Paris sat in the other corner with Rory's head in her lap. In front of Rory was Lane sitting on the floor and to the left of the coffee table was Jess and Tristan, wondering what the hell they did wrong. After Paris and Rory had returned to the living room, Paris started to act the same way towards them as Rory.

By the middle of the second movie, Lorelai and Luke had fallen asleep. Rory woke them and told them to go up to bed; they would finish the movies tomorrow. They obliged and slowly made their ways up the stairs.

Rory snapped her attention back to the other guests, "Maybe you guys should leave now," she said to Jess and Tristan.

"Rory what's going on?" Jess asked.

"Nothing, it's late. I just think you should get home before it gets real dark out," she replied snidely and narrowed her eyes, daring him to push it.

"Rory, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lane piped in, interrupting the staring contest.

"Sure," Rory said. She turned around abruptly and walked briskly into the kitchen, Lane trailing behind her.

"What's going on?" Lane asked as they reached the kitchen.

"Jess told Tristan we had sex last night and then talked about how good I was," Rory whispered angrily.

Lane gasped, "No."

"Oh yes, I heard it with my own ears. Apparently I'm, and I quote, 'Fucking amazing'" Rory recited to her.

"I'll kill him," Lane hissed.

"Too messy," Rory quipped.

"You're right."

"We might as well get back in there. We left Paris with the goons. I'm surprised we haven't heard screams yet. They were talking about her, too," Rory said after a few moments of silence.

They went into the living room and were met with an icy silence.

"What the hell is going on?" Tristan demanded.

"Don't get me started," Rory warned.

"No, I want to know what we did to get you so _fuck_ing _pi_ssed off," Jess all but yelled.

Rory walked slowly over to him, uncrossing her arms as she did so. She clenched her fists at her sides and scowled at him. She came up to him so that they were nose to nose.

"Why don't you go talk to Tristan about how fucking **tight** I was," she whispered dangerously as she ran her hands down his chest, "or how fucking _amazing_ I was," she hissed in his ear, biting his ear lobe and running her hands lower on his torso until her fingers started to slip underneath the fabric of his boxers teasingly. She then quickly shoved him back and marched into her room.

Jess was completely speechless.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Tristan asked cautiously.

"Let's just say that it wasn't Luke on the stairs earlier," he replied as he ran his hands threw his hair frustratingly.

"Shit," Tristan muttered under this breath.

"You pigs," Paris hissed and followed Rory's steps.

"You guys are the biggest assholes…I can't believe you talked about them like that," Lane shook her head.

"We're guys Lane; we talk about stuff like that. It's only natural," Jess informed her.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you should make sure your girlfriend isn't listening," she whispered harshly and went into Rory and Paris' bedroom with them.

"We fucked up," Tristan sighed.

"That we did cousin, that we did," Jess conceded.

They decided there was nothing they could do tonight and went back to the diner sullenly. The next morning, all hell broke loose.

It was the normal diner rush on a Saturday morning, and in result, all four teens were helping out while Luke and Caesar cooked. The girls glared at the guys every time they came in their line of vision and the guys just sighed and tried to get through the rush. Anytime the guys tried to talk to them, the girls would slam around and ignore them.

Rory went into the storeroom and Jess followed her quietly. Paris looked on with wary eyes and a thin line on her lips.

Jess walked into the storeroom and locked the door.

Without turning around, "What do you want Jess?"

"I want to know why my girlfriend that I love with everything I have is so mad about me talking about my sex life with my best friend. I'm sure you talked to Lorelai, Paris, _and_ Lane about it, Rory. I tell one person and you're out to lynch me? How is that fair?"

"I didn't talk about it like _that_. I told them it happened and that it was right and special. When they asked me if you were good, I blushed and said a quiet yes. You acted like I was a nice piece of steak," Rory wrapped her arms around her stomach and felt tears welling in her eyes.

Jess walked up to her and took her face in his hands, "I never wanted to make you feel that way baby," she sniffled and looked away, "It was just guy talk. It's how we talk about stuff like that. You girls talk daintily about sex while guys just talk," he leaned over to her ear, "It was all true by the way," he whispered and she shivered involuntarily.

"Stop," she whispered unconvincingly and swallowed hard.

"No," he replied and moved his hands slowly down her sides to the small of her back and pulled her towards him.

"Stop, stop doing this to me," she said half-heartedly.

He ignored her. He kissed her forehead, nose, chin, both cheeks and finally her lips; a soft, gentle, apologetic kiss, "I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips.

"I know," she said back and uncrossed her arms to put one at the base of his neck and the other around his waist.

They kissed each other slowly, sensually, memorizing each other's mouths, apologizing for stupid things. The kiss ended and they pulled apart agonizingly slow. Both of their eyes remained closed and their lips slightly parted.

"Fight over?" Jess asked as he opened his eyes.

Rory nodded as she also pried her eyes open, "Fight over."

They smiled at each other and left the storeroom.

Time for Tristan and Paris.

"Paris, please talk to me," Tristan pleaded as he followed her around the diner.

"No," Paris replied adamantly.

"I love you Paris, please don't be mad at me about this."

"Just stop Tristan, there's no point."

Tristan grabbed her wrist and whipped her around to face him. He pulled her flush against his body and in one fluid motion captured her lips in a ferocious kiss. It was fervent and vicious. Their teeth clanked together and their tongues tangled dangerously.

"Stop…you…can't…do…this," Paris said between kisses.

"Shh," Tristan replied and pulled on the small of her back.

Paris wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and lifted herself onto her tip-toes. Tristan slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed the small of her back around to her stomach, a normal occurrence in their kissing. The diner stared at them in awe. Eventually, the kiss slowed down and they pulled apart for lack of air.

"We're so weak," Paris stated when she saw Rory over Tristan's shoulder.

"No, we're just in love," Rory replied and kissed Jess again.

--

**Later; Crap Shack**

"So, lemme get this straight," Lorelai started, "Rory overheard Jess and Tristan talking about their sex lives with each other and got crazy mad. Then she told Lane and Paris and they also got crazy mad. The boys were clueless until Rory was a tease and taunted him by whispering it in his ear then shoving him away. The boys realized they screwed up and then tried to fix it at the diner, which worked. Rory and Jess resolved logically and Paris and Tristan yelled then kissed each other in the middle of the diner. Do I have everything?"

"Uhh…yeah I think that's it," Rory stated and Paris and Lane nodded in agreement.

"Well, this just shows that I need to work and sleep a hell of a lot less. Look at everything I missed!" Lorelai cried, "My babies are growing up," she pouted.

"Aw, mom we'll always be your babies. We're always going to come back to you for advice or a place to stay," Rory reassured her mom.

"Or to borrow money," Paris quipped.

"Yeah, money I don't have," Lorelai responded.

"I have to go start my shift at Sophie's. I love you all, bye," Lane said as she got up and walked out the door.

"I love you girls," Lorelai whispered and pulled them to her in a hug.

"Love you, too," they responded and they sat there, basking in the changes that were taking place.

--

**Evening; Diner**

"Coffee," Lorelai said as she walked into the diner.

"Nope," Luke responded immediately.

"My babies are grown up. They're having sex and getting in substantial fights and they're in deep satisfying, life-long love," Lorelai whined.

"Decaf," Luke returned gruffly and poured coffee from the orange rimmed pot.

"Thank you Hunnie," Lorelai cooed and sipped her elixir of life.

"No problem."

Luke went back to cleaning tables, but suddenly looked over to Lorelai. He stood up straight and openly stared at her. No one else was at the diner, just Lorelai and Luke. He smiled a wide grin and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck softly.

"We're going to have a baby," he whispered.

Lorelai turned around in her seat and his arms, "Yes, we are. We've been through this before," she chuckled.

Luke leaned in and kissed her softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again and then pulled back and got down on one knee. He pulled something out of his pocket and looked up into Lorelai's surprised eyes.

"Fourteen years ago, you walked into my diner with a tiny little child annoying me for coffee. The moment I read that horoscope, which I still have in my wallet, I fell in love with you. Deep, satisfying, life-long love that I couldn't shake even if I wanted to. It took us years to get where we are and I couldn't be happier. You're going to have my baby and we're going to be a family. Our family will grow and no one will be able to break us. We already have 4 or 5 kids that are under our care who we have raised to be the amazing people they are today. I love you with my whole being and I would like you to give me the honor of being your husband," Luke said and opened the small, black velvet box to reveal a white-gold band with a big diamond in the middle and diamond clusters on either side, "It was my mother's."

"Luke I…I don't know what to say," Lorelai breathed.

Luke smiled at the surprise and shock written across her face, "Say yes."

Lorelai's face broke out into a gigantic grin, "Yes! Yes, of course! Oh my God! Luke, we're getting married!"

Luke stood up, put the ring on her finger, picked her up, and twirled her around while kissing her. They stumbled up the stairs for some quality time while the teens were still at the Crap Shack making up for their lost time during the fight.

--

A/N: Ideas on where to go from here? Epilogue? If not, then what? Feedback please! Press the pretty little button!


	9. Halfway There

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. I'm going to do this one and then an epilogue I think. I outlined this during 4th period. Oh yeah, there is going to be a lot of time skipping in this chapter, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 9: Halfway There**

**Eight Months Later…**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lorelai yelled, "Get it out of me!" she growled.

"You're doing great mom," Rory soothed, smoothing down her mother's sweat-drenched hair.

"I want it out!" Lorelai screamed.

"It doesn't work like that Lor," Luke stated.

Lorelai and Luke had gotten married a couple months after the proposal so that Lorelai didn't show much. She was now in labor and much pain.

"You did this to me Luke! You are _never_ touching me again!" Lorelai growled at Luke.

Luke looked horrified and promptly shut-up.

Meanwhile...

Jess and Paris were pacing while Tristan was sitting in a hard plastic waiting chair trying to calm them down.

"Guys, please sit down. You're going to run a hole in the ground. She's going to be fine and so is the baby!" Tristan tried to persuade them.

"We know!" they both exclaimed.

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"We're just anxious to see if it's a boy or girl!" Paris explained.

"Oh, I see," Tristan sighed and slouched in his chair.

Six hours and 23 minutes later, Rory came out into the waiting room to three sleeping forms on a waiting room couch. Tristan and Jess were in either corner while Paris was sprawled out on their laps. All were sleeping.

"Guys, wake up!" she called.

"Huh?" Jess mumbled.

"It's over! She had the baby!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? Girl or boy?" Paris sat up quickly causing both boys to wake.

"Girl!" Rory exclaimed and Paris jumped up to hug her.

"AH! What's her name?" Paris asked excitedly.

"Nancy Lorelai Danes," Rory informed with a bright smile.

Jess got up and went to Rory. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and gave her a searing kiss as he twirled her around.

"Can we see her?" he asked with a genuine smile.

"Of course, let's go," Rory replied and pulled Jess along with her towards her mother's room as Paris and Tristan trailed behind them.

The teens entered the room and saw Lorelai lying in the bed with a big bundle of blankets in her arms. Luke was looking over her shoulder smiling brightly.

"Let me see her!" Paris squealed as she ran out of Tristan's arms to the other side of the bed leaning over to see the baby.

"She's beautiful," Jess said as he took Luke's place.

"She's perfect," Rory recited. She walked up behind Jess and rested her chin on his shoulder, arms around his waist from behind.

"Did the contractors finish the house?" Lorelai asked.

They had decided to add on to the Crap Shack seeing as Rory and Paris were occupying the only other room besides the master bedroom and big walk-in closet on the second floor.

"Uh, yeah, I signed off on the last of it this morning. They said it would be done by tonight," Tristan answered.

"Good, good. We should be able to leave in a couple of days. You guys wouldn't mind getting it ready would you?" Lorelai asked softly, distracted.

"Of course," Rory assured her mother and kissed Jess on the shoulder, "Let's go get something to eat. Do you guys want anything?" Rory asked.

"Nah, we'll eat later," Luke replied, just as distracted as Lorelai.

The teens smiled knowingly and went to find a decent place to eat near the hospital, not wanting to risk eating cafeteria food.

They walked out into the cool spring night and started walking to a Wendy's they had seen on the way to the hospital.

"She's so adorable," Paris gushed.

"She is. You should have heard my mom. She was crazy loud and swearing like a sailor," Rory related.

"I'm sure she was," Tristan chuckled.

"Everything's going to change now," Paris said after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

"Yeah," Rory agreed with a nod of her head.

"What are house arrangements?" Jess asked.

"I think the add-on is for Paris and me because it's bigger than the room we have now. They'll build the nursery in our old room and you two will stay above the diner. We'll only be here for a few more months and then we're off to college," Rory stated with a wistful smile.

"What ever happened with your parents Pear?" Jess asked cautiously, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She rested her head on his shoulder sighed, "They both got job transfers to Korea and are now living over there. Something I didn't know about them is that they speak fluent Korean. Anyway, they gave full guardianship to Aunt Lorelai."

"I'm sorry," he whispered and squeezed her shoulders.

"It's fine. I know they love me and just want the best for me. They're not kid people. I wasn't supposed to be born. They did their best, but it just worked out better that I grew up most of my life in Stars Hollow. Much more loving environment," Paris rationalized with tears stinging her eyes.

Jess stopped them both and brought her into a full hug. He kissed the top of her head, "Hey, hey, don't cry," he whispered, "Everything's going to be okay."

She sniffled and nodded her head against his chest, "I know," she lifted her head and smiled a shaky smile, "Thanks Jesse," she teased.

"Don't call me that," he groaned as he let go of her and she went back to Tristan's arms.

Paris chuckled and curled further into Tristan's arms as Jess pulled Rory to him.

"So, applications?" Tristan questioned.

"Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Columbia, and a few other safety schools," Rory answered.

"Same," Paris replied.

"Yeah, me too," Tristan agreed.

"I applied to all of the state universities and community colleges around those schools," Jess informed.

"Why didn't you just apply to those schools?" Paris asked.

"Because I attend Stars Hollow High," Jess replied easily.

"So, your grades are impeccable," Paris retorted.

Jess sighed, "Just drop it Pear."

"Fine," Paris said haughtily and brusquely moved ahead of the group and into Wendy's.

"Ah jeez," Jess groaned and buried his face in Rory's neck.

"Don't worry about her. She just wants you to do all you can," Rory told him gently while running a hand through her hair.

"I know, but I won't get into those schools Ror," he picked up his head, "I may have amazing grades and impeccable test scores, but as soon as they see Stars Hollow High they'll toss the application in the 'no' pile."

"You don't know that," Rory stopped them from going through the doors; "There is no valid reason that those schools shouldn't accept you."

"Drop it," Jess said quietly and stepped out of her embrace to enter the establishment which held the food.

Rory sighed and followed his steps. That was the end of that conversation…for now.

--

"We have too much shit!" Paris exclaimed as she collapsed on the floor of the kitchen. The only floor in the whole house that didn't have boxes on it.

"Come on, we can't stop now. They're coming home tomorrow. We still have to do the nursery," Rory told her.

"Okay, okay," Paris groaned and pulled herself off the floor.

"We have all the paint necessities," Tristan called through the house.

"Yep, and they're heavy as fuck so come help us please," Jess grunted.

"Coming darling," Rory chuckled and went to the foyer to help them out with Paris following closely behind her.

They brought all of the stuff into the room that was to become the nursery and set it all down on the tarp they had put down earlier. They bought a light green paint and a light pink for accents. They set everything up and began to paint.

Three hours later, Rory and Pairs decided to continue moving their stuff into the addition on the house. The addition consisted of three rooms. One was Paris', one was Rory's and the other was a living room/kitchen. The kitchen was small, but equipped with all the necessities. Rory's room was painted a light blue with a border along the top with books on it. She had three floor-to-ceiling book shelves that took up one whole wall, a full size bed, a five drawer dresser, a desk, a nightstand, and a closet. Paris' room was painted a deep red also with a full size bed, but only two bookcases, a five drawer dresser, nightstand, and closet. They had a full bathroom at the end of the hall and a closet next to Rory's room. It was more like an apartment that was added on. The living room was equipped with a couch, love seat, and arm chair with one end table between the couch and love seat.

"We _do_ have too much stuff," Rory said as she set down a box of books down on her floor.

"Jeez, are we done yet?" Paris whined.

"Yeah, I think that's the last of it. Let's check on the boys," Rory suggested as she pulled Paris to her feet from where she was sprawled out on the floor.

"Alright," Paris grumped and they slowly made their way back to the main house.

The teens finished every room they needed to by 1am and Lorelai, Luke, and baby Nancy came home to an impeccably clean house and finished rooms. The baby stayed in Luke and Lorelai's master bedroom at first, but eventually moved into her nursery. As the last couple months of school rolled around, the teens were anxiously awaiting their college acceptance letters. Jess was waiting on 3 in particular. On May 15th, his letters came. He met the mailman at the door and immediately hid the large envelopes.

Soon enough, it was two and a half months later and time for graduation. First, was the Chilton graduation. In attendance for Rory, Paris, and Tristan were Lorelai, Luke, Nancy, Jess, Lane, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Emily and Richard.

"I would now like to bring up our valedictorian, Rory Gilmore, and our salutatorian, Paris Gellar, who will be doing their speeches together," the Headmaster announced and Rory and Paris stood to make their way to the stage, each taking a different podium.

"Thank you Headmaster. Welcome everyone, we've waited for this day and it's finally here. We did it!" Rory started.

"We've been counting down the seconds for its arrival and now that it's here…we're sorry it is," Paris continued.

"Graduating means leaving what some would say the sheltered environment that Chilton has provided."

"Leaving people who have impacted our lives in ways we'll never forget."

"We both live in a few different worlds. There's the world of books that we like to escape to when everything seems wrong."

"Then there's our Chilton life where we deal with all kinds of different people with different life styles all trying to fit in."

"And last, our home world, where we are loved and accepted for exactly who we are."

"Where our solace is the arms of our family and friends."

"We have one person in particular who has guided us through our entire lives with grace. Her name is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, my mother, and Paris' surrogate aunt."

"Aunt Lor has impacted our lives in a way that can never be forgotten nor replaced. She has never once doubted anything we've ever done."

"When we declared at the delicate age of eleven that we would go to Yale, she was there ordering everything that had to with Yale from tea cups to sweatshirts."

"She stuck with us through every problem and every celebration we've ever had. No one could ever replace her."

"And let us not forget the man who not only fed us, but provided us with the best father-figure we could ask for, Luke Danes."

"Luke may seem like a gruff man, but underneath, he's just a big old softy," Paris smiled out at Luke.

"He came to our caterpillar's funeral and made us cake for every birthday we had. He was our father in the true sense of the word."

The whole crowd was in tears.

"Next on the list, our best friend, our go-to guy and the one and only love of my life, Jess Mariano. Jess has been my best friend for as long as I can remember seeing as he is also Luke's nephew."

"Jess was the guy who read in the corner while the rest of the guys played sports. The one who protected us from anything he could because he felt it was his duty."

"All he has ever done is love us and along the way we fell in love," she smiled tearfully out to him. He was smiling back at her trying to hold back his own tears; he doesn't cry.

"He was always there for us and for that, we are eternally grateful," Paris sighed and took a deep breath, "Tristan Dugrey is known to most people as the Chilton bad boy, the King of Chilton. To us and the rest of Stars Hollow, he is the second nephew of Luke, my boyfriend, and the guy that's protective of his girls, but nice to whom he can be."

"While I used to despise his every being, he grew on me. He became my best friend and basically a brother. I don't how I would have gotten through my senior year without him. Which brings us to my oldest and dearest friend, Lane Kim," Rory looked out into the crowd and found her face.

"I have to admit, I was jealous of her when I first met her. I felt like she was stealing my best friend."

"Which is completely ridiculous," the crowd erupted in giggles, "Lane and I have been there for each other since we were in pre-k and we always will be. I could always count on her."

"Now, I'm sure that you don't particularly care about who has inspired us or guided us, so let's wrap this puppy up."

"Thank you Chilton for giving us all of the training we could ever need to make it in this cold cruel world."

"We will never forget what you have done for us."

"Thank you and…we did it guys!" Rory finished and smiled a bright smile out into the crowd. The audience cheered loudly and stood up in admiration. Rory and Paris walked off the stage with their hands clasped together and smiles adorning their faces. They took a seat and waited for their names to be called.

A few minutes later, a recognized name could be heard through the speakers, "Tristan Thomas Dugrey," the Headmaster recited.

His own personal crowd cheered as he walked across the stage, moved his tassel and walked off.

"Paris Dana Gellar…Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," the Headmaster called with pride evident through his facial expression.

Their crowd erupted in whistles and cheers as the girls made their way across the stage together. They switched their tassels and made faces at Lorelai, then proceeded to walk off the stage.

After all of the names were called, the Headmaster spoke again, "I present to you, the class of 2008!"

The students threw their hats in the air and after catching them, ran off to find their friends and family. Paris and Rory linked arms and made off for their personal crowd with Tristan right behind them. As soon as Rory saw Jess she let go of Paris' arm and jumped into Jess' waiting ones.

She jumped, wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he twirled her. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and held him close.

"I'm so proud of you," Jess whispered in her hair and kissed her head.

"I love you," she replied and moved her head from his neck to kiss him full on the lips.

"I love you, too," Jess replied as they pulled apart. He set her down and she ran towards her mom, Luke, and the other people who had shown up to support her.

Paris was busy with Tristan; "I'm so proud," Tristan told her as he leant down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," Paris smiled and gave him another short kiss. Paris' smile grew as she saw Jess smirking at her. She let out a tiny squeal and ran directly into his arms.

"I am so proud of you Pear," Jess gushed and hugged her tight.

Paris took his face in her hands, "I'm proud of you, too," she said sincerely.

"Uh huh," Jess said nonchalantly and let go of her to go greet Tristan while Paris ran to the other people who were there.

"Everything's changing," Tristan said quietly.

"It's halfway there," Jess replied.

--

A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating, but I've been sick. Okay, so I lied. The next chapter won't be the epilogue. I'm taking this until I see it fit to end. Press the pretty little button!


	10. Where It's Too Much

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Chapter 10: Where It's Too Much**

"I would now like to introduce our valedictorian, Jess Mariano," the Stars Hollow High principal spoke through the microphone.

Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Lane, Paris, Tristan, Sookie, Jackson, Richard, and Emily cheered loudly as Nancy and Davey looked at them with their tiny eyebrows furrowed wondering what they were doing.

Jess chuckled at his family and spoke into the microphone, "Thank you Principal Mertin. Faculty members, students, friends, and family," he started professionally, "you have no idea how long I've awaited this day," the crowd erupted in laughter as Jess continued, "Unlike my girlfriend, I get good grades and do generally well in school without actually studying hard or liking it for that matter," the crowd chuckled, "Ever since pre-k, yes before grade school even, I have been pushed by a young woman by the name of Rory Gilmore to do well in school. She is the sole reason, with partial pressure from my uncle, that I ever studied or did my homework. She's impacted my life more than anyone."

"By now I'm sure most of you are a little lost, well, my life has been a crazy. I grew up with my uncle because my parents didn't want me. Period. My best friends since pre-k are Rory Gilmore, my current girlfriend, and Lane Kim. Paris Gellar is my best friend and has been since we were eleven and Tristan Dugrey is my cousin that moved in with Luke and me about a year ago. Lorelai Gilmore is my uncle's wife and my girlfriend's mother. Confusing right? Okay, let's get to why these people mean a lot to me."

"Besides those people, I'm pretty much a loner and I read all of the time. I could probably read circles around most of the teachers in this school," the crowd laughed, "but when I'm not reading, those people are my life. First, I would like to thank my uncle, Luke Danes, for taking me in and raising me the best he could. Next, Rory Gilmore and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. While these women are the craziest I've ever meant, they are also the most important women in my life. Lorelai has never given me any idea that I wasn't wanted or welcomed in her or Rory's life and has always cared for me as her own. Rory and I couldn't have asked for a better set of guardians than Lorelai and Luke. Rory is my best friend and the love of my life. We were best friends for years on end until we realized what we felt for each other. She's my world and I honestly don't know what I would do without her by my side. Lane Kim has been my best friend since pre-k and I take pride in the fact that I am the only boy that Mama Kim let her hang out with," Mrs. Kim nodded approvingly at him with a smile on her face and a tear in her eye, "We have and always will be there for each other no matter what. Paris Gellar is…crazy, to put it simply. She knows what I'm thinking before I tell her and she knows all there is to know about me. Paris, Rory and I know each other better than we know ourselves and it scares me to think about what my life would be without them. Tristan Dugrey is pretty much a jerk, that is until he was Gilmorized. He moved to Stars Hollow and the Gilmore girls worked their magic on him. He's my family, and you're always there for family."

"Lastly, let's take a moment to thank Stars Hollow High for doing its best in preparing us for the outside world. The world where no one is going to give you what you want on a silver platter, where everything is hard and nothing comes close to easy. And in knowing that, they still gave us hope that we could do anything as long as we did our best. Thanks SHH, we'll never forget you," Jess finished and walked off the stage.

Everyone on the front lawn of Stars Hollow High stood and cheered at his speech. Lorelai, Rory, Paris, and Lane were in tears at his words.

Around thirty minutes later the principal reached the k's, "Lane Kim," rang out through the speakers.

A few minutes later, "Jesse Anthony Mariano."

His crowd erupted in whistles and cheers as he walked across the stage, moved his tassel, and walked off.

After the rest of the names were called they threw their hats up and ran off to their family and friends. Of course, Jess found Rory before anyone else. She ran to him and kissed him full on the lips with more passion than they had ever shared. She tangled her hands in his hair as he pulled her as close to him as physically possible by the small of her back. There was a cough behind them and they pulled apart to see the rest of their family and friends watching with amused smirks on their faces.

"Oh they have _so_ had sex," Lorelai muttered to Luke who, in turn, turned 13 different shades of red and growled at Lorelai.

Rory blushed also and Jess just laughed and plastered a smirk to his face.

"Thirteen different shades of red!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Lorelai, really," Emily muttered to her.

"Oh mom," Lorelai said daintily, "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

Richard cleared his throat and stepped forward. He gathered the five teenagers in front of him and pulled five envelopes out of his breast pocket.

"I would have given them to you yesterday, but I wanted to give them to you all at once after you graduated," Richard stated with a warm smile, "Here you go," he said as he handed each of them an envelope.

The five of them looked at each other confusedly and tore them open to find checks. Checks that were for 10,000 dollars each. Lane and Rory gasped, Jess became speechless and blinked trying to read the numbers right and Paris and Tristan smiled.

"Thank you Richard," Paris said sincerely and gave him a hug.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Gilmore," Tristan extended his hand to Richard and Richard shook it.

"It was my pleasure."

"Grandpa…," Rory breathed.

"Richard…this is, just too much," Jess insisted with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, Mr. Gilmore, this isn't necessary," Lane agreed.

"Oh, it most certainly is," Richard insisted with a chuckle, "You have accomplished a great thing, you very much deserve every penny of that check," he said with seriousness.

"Thank you," the three chorused.

"You're welcome."

Rory hugged her grandfather and both Jess and Lane shook his hand and then he and Emily left.

"Well, he must really like you," Lorelai stated as she looked over Rory and Jess' shoulders at their checks and Nancy gargled with a small smile.

--

**Diner**

Jess walked into his and Tristan's room to change and found a letter addressed to him sitting on his bed. He picked it up and looked at the return address, but there was none.

Downstairs, Rory, Paris, and Tristan were also receiving letters.

**Jess/Rory/Paris/Tristan POV**

What's this?

**Nobody's POV**

They each opened the letters that had been given to them, Jess from his bed, and Rory, Paris, and Tristan from Lorelai. They read them silently to themselves.

_Dear Jess,_

_Dear Rory,_

_Dear Paris,_

_Dear Tristan,_

Jess read on.

_Dear Jess,_

_I know that you probably don't want to be reading this right now, but your father and I have decided that we have to explain ourselves. When we found out that I was pregnant, we completely freaked out. We tried to hide it, but there was no chance in doing that seeing as I blew up like a balloon. We just want to tell you that we're sorry and we hope you have the wonderful life that you truly deserve. We don't regret giving you to Luke, I'm sure we raised you better than we ever could have._

_Sincerely, Liz and Jimmy_

A tear drop made its way onto the paper and Jess quickly wiped his eye and started to change.

_Dear Rory,_

_I'm in my room right now with my best friends Dana and Julia. Dana also has a kid and so does Julia, but Julia is also two years older than us. So anyway, I'm going to give this letter to you when you graduate high school and only then. If you graduate high school, it will be more than I ever did. I love you so much kid. You're a mere year old at the moment and we're leaving this god forsaken house soon. I can't let you grow up in this prissy world, no offense to Juls though, she's keeping Tristan here._

Rory gasped as she read that part.

_What a weird name. I mean, Tristan? Come on. No offense to Julia, she's always been a little odd. Her boyfriend, Tristan's father, yeah, his name is Ted. TED! HA! By the time you read this you'll probably be calling them Aunt Julie and Uncle Ted. Anyway, let's move on to Dana. Ahhh, Dana McManus. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. She named her baby girl Paris. You will most definitely be calling her Aunt Dana. So, Dana is marrying Paris' dad and Julia is marrying Ted, but I will not be marrying your father, Christopher. Christopher Hayden. I'm not sure if I'll ever have the courage to tell you through voice, so there is his name, Christopher Hayden. I'm so sorry sweetie, but I don't love him, not the way I know I'm supposed to. Not in that deep satisfying lifelong type of love. I wish with everything I have that it was, but it just isn't._

Rory was crying slightly now. She continued reading until the last line.

…_I know you'll be better than I could ever be._

_I Love You Sweets, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

Rory ran up and hugged her mother fiercely. They cried silently together and no words were uttered during the exchange. None were needed.

_Dear Paris,_

_Hey! I'm in my friend Lorelai's room right now and we're writing letters to our children. Wait, can't forget Julia! Ah yes, Julia, Julia, Julia. Julia is two years older than Lorelai and I, but she has also given birth recently to a little boy that she named Tristan._

Paris smirked.

_Tristan. Wow, what was she thinking when she came up with that? And her soon-to-be husband? Yeah, his name is Ted. TED! Ha…Anyway, we are all sitting here writing letters to our one-year-old kids. If you're reading this that means that you have graduated college…scratch that, high school. We made a pact that we would give these to our kids only if they graduated. Congratulations baby girl. I'm going to marry your dad. I don't think I love him, but it's the right thing to do. You need a dad. Lorelai, being the stubborn thing she is (you'll be calling her Aunt Lorelai) is leaving this place to raise her little girl, Lorelai, Rory for short. She felt very feministic when naming her…_

Paris chuckled good-naturedly and wiped her eyes of the few tears appearing. She read the last line.

…_You're going to be so much better than me._

_All My Love, Dana Lucille McManus_

Paris went to the closest chair and sat down numbly. She put her head in her hands and cried silently. She decided she would call her mother tomorrow.

_Dear Tristan,_

_I am sitting in Lorelai Gilmore's house with our other best friend, Dana McManus. Both have also had children so we made a pact. We decided to write these letters and give them to you guys only if you graduated high school. So, if you're reading this, congratulations and I am so proud of you. So, Lorelai and Dana are two years younger than me and you will most likely be calling them Aunt Lorelai and Aunt Dana. I am going to marry your father and bring you up in society as will Dana, but of course, Lorelai, the rebel, will be leaving with her daughter Rory soon. She claims she can't raise her here. She's right. Lorelai isn't a society girl and that's half the reason she's my best friend. She doesn't give a shit about what anyone thinks of her or what she does as long as she's happy. I admire her. Even though she makes fun of you and your father's names constantly, but so does dearest Dana. I love you; I want you to know that before I become a society bitch. I truly do love you._

After laughing slightly, he decorated his thin lips with a small smile and let tears well in his eyes at his mother's affection. He read the last line.

…_You'll make more of yourself than I ever could._

_My Everlasting Love, Julia Hannah Danes_

He sat down next to Paris and wrapped an arm around his crying girlfriend. He let a few silent tears run down his cheeks before quickly wiping them away.

Jess came down the stairs, "What's with getting letters and envelopes today?" he asked and everyone turned to look at him, "What?"

--

**One Week Later…**

**Crap Shack**

"Okay, everyone have their letters?" Rory said with a bright smile.

"Yup," Tristan replied.

"Jess?" Rory said as he stared off into the distance with a dazed look.

"Huh?" he came back to them.

"Do you have your letters?"

"Oh, yeah," he smirked and pulled out 6 big envelopes. Three of which were open and that he discreetly put down behind him.

"Okay, let's start opening," Paris said and reached for one of her envelopes as did everyone else.

"Harvard," Rory breathed.

"Princeton," Tristan smirked.

"Yale," Paris beamed.

"Northeastern University," Jess smiled knowingly.

They all took a deep breath and moved on to their next letters.

"Berkeley," Jess chuckled.

"Harvard," Paris squealed.

"Yale," Tristan said.

"Columbia," Rory stated.

This routine went on until it went like this.

Rory was accepted to: Harvard, Yale, Columbia, Princeton, Vassar, and Brown.

Tristan was accepted to: Princeton, Yale, Brown, Harvard, and Columbia.

Paris was accepted to: Yale, Harvard, Columbia, Princeton, Vassar, and Brown.

And finally, Jess was accepted to: Northeastern, Berkeley, and Capital Community.

Jess also had three large letters still waiting to be revealed.

"Okay, so, what now?" Tristan asked after they were done.

"Now, I show the rest of my letters," Jess stated.

"What?" All three of the other teens turned to look at him in surprise.

**Diner**

"Coffee Luke," Lorelai said as she entered the diner with baby Nancy on her hip.

"No," Luke said in response.

"Lu-uke!" Lorelai whined.

"No."

"Are you asking to sleep on the couch? I haven't had coffee in over eight months now give me some damn coffee."

Luke sighed exasperatedly, "Fine."

"I love you," Lorelai smiled and took a huge gulp of the fresh coffee Luke placed in front of her. Nancy gargled, "Nancy loves you, too," Lorelai told him.

"She's not so bad herself," Luke smiled at his little girl and went back to work.

"You're just so darn cute," Lorelai whispered to her and kissed her forehead.

**Crap Shack**

"What other letters?" Rory asked incredulously and crawled to him to look over his shoulder in curiosity.

"The ones I didn't tell anybody about because I wanted to make sure I got in first," Jess explained.

"Where?" Paris asked.

"Why did we not know about this?" Tristan crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Jess.

They were all sitting on the floor of Rory and Paris' living room with the TV on in the background, but on mute. There was an empty pizza box and sodas scattered around and all teens were dressed rather comfortably.

"I wanted to make sure I got in before I got you guys excited," Jess answered.

"Where?" Paris asked again impatiently.

"Harvard, Yale, and Columbia," Jess finally told them and handed Rory the letters so that she could inspect them.

"Oh my God," she breathed. She threw the letters to Paris and Tristan then jumped onto Jess which resulted in them both falling back, Rory straddling his hips as she crashed her lips upon his.

"Wow," Tristan whispered.

"I knew he could do it," Paris smiled triumphantly and pulled Tristan up to leave. After dropping the letters carefully on the coffee table, she and Tristan left to give Rory and Jess time alone.

Rory detached her lips from his and moved down to his neck. He tried to flip them but she refused muttering something about this 'being about him', his 'reward'. He just smirked and allowed her to continue her assault. Two hours later they were tangled in Rory's sheets, both with sweaty skin pressed tightly together and sleeping peacefully.

Everything was right.

--

A/N: I am sorry for the late update. There is no excuse, but if want a few, I'm sick and shit and school has been crazy preparing for multiple unit tests and HSA's (If you're form Maryland, you know what that is). By the way, I looked up all of the colleges Jess got into before he showed the good ones. Press the pretty little button!


	11. They Can Wait to Dance

A/N: Okay, so here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews. P.S. I am fully aware that they are young for as many kids as they are going to have. It's the way I want it so get over it and move on. Also, there are a lot of time jumps, but it's an epilogue and if you've read any of my other fics, you know it's how I write.

Disclaimer: Don't own…

On with the story…

--

**Epilogue: They Can Wait To Dance**

**One Year Later…**

"Rory let's go!" Paris yelled down the corridor that had five doors: two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a hall closet.

"I'm coming!" Rory yelled back sharply and came tumbling out of one of the bedrooms with a messenger bag slung across her chest as she tried to put on her second navy heal.

"Paris, baby, calm down," Tristan tried from the couch in the living room.

"I can't calm down. We are going to be late!" Paris said in frustration.

"Pear," he still used that nickname, "you're not going to be late, you're going to go and do amazing," Jess insisted.

"Last time I was on CNN it didn't go well," Paris reminisced as she wrung her hands.

"Paris, last time we were on CNN you had just been in a nasty fight with your dad and thought he didn't love you because you had sex, sweets. You haven't found out or gone through anything dramatic in the last three weeks. You will do _fine_," Rory assured her.

"I still can't believe I get to do a speech on CNN," Paris breathed and everyone knew what was coming, "OH MY GOD! I am not even close to prepared for this and oh my God oh my God oh my GOD! What were guys thinking letting me take this speech?" she ranted as she started to pace. The other three in the room collectively groaned and knew that Tristan would be the only one able to bring her out of this state in its advanced stages.

"Hunnie, Sweetie, _Baby_," Tristan started as he walked to Paris, engulfed her tiny frame with his large one and kissed the top of her head, "Settle down," he whispered, "You're going to go up there and blow them away with how smart you are. How collected and informed you are. Even if you go up there and completely blow it," he paused as she took in a sharp intake of air, "I will always love you," he finished and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Always?" she questioned.

"And forever," Tristan replied with a smile and kissed her forehead.

These quiet words could not be heard by Rory or Jess, but they knew that they were calming to Paris and that was all they cared about.

"You okay now?" Rory asked gently.

Paris nodded and walked towards Rory, a slow smile starting to grace her features, "Let's go," Paris said as she linked arms with Rory and they walk towards the door. Each was wearing a suit, Paris' was a deep purple; a skirt and blazer with a black camisole underneath. Rory's was navy blue with a gray camisole underneath. Tristan and Jess were coming later, also dressed in suits.

Four hours later, "…Thank you and have a good night," Paris finished and walked off the stage back to her seat beside Rory.

"You were great," Rory gushed to Paris in a whisper.

"Thanks," Paris said sincerely and turned back to the rest of the show.

Rory smiled at her and linked their arms, getting comfortable for the rest of the recording.

After the recording, they met up with Jess and Tristan and went out to dinner at _Maria's_, an Italian restaurant two blocks from the recording studio. They were seated and started to look through their menus.

"You were great up there, baby," Tristan told Paris as he grasped her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly.

Paris blushed, "Thanks."

"They're disgusting," Jess commented to Rory.

She swatted him playfully, "They're cute," she insisted.

"You want me to be like that; all sappy and whatnot?" Jess asked.

Rory looked him in the eye, "No, I love you just the way you are," she told him honestly and leant in to give him a loving kiss.

"I love you, too," he replied after they had parted.

"When are Aunt Lor and Luke coming with the kids?" Paris asked.

"After they take Nick to his doctor's appointment and pick Nancy up from day-care tomorrow. They should get here around six," Rory replied.

"Oh cool, I just love those tykes!" Tristan said excitedly.

They all looked at him and simultaneously burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing babe, nothing," Paris managed through her laughter.

"Humph," Tristan huffed and leaned back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh you know we love you, T," Rory said soothingly as she put a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah," Tristan cracked a smile at her nickname, "How old are the little tykes again?" he asked.

"Nancy is one and Nick is seven months," Rory answered and the rest of their dinner went peacefully.

Luke and Lorelai had had another baby around a year after Nancy and were still living happily in Stars Hollow while Rory, Jess, Paris, and Tristan attended Yale University.

Twenty-two point eight miles away.

**One Year Later…**

"I swear to all that is holy if you don't get this fucking child out of me RIGHT NOW you are _never_ touching me again Tristan Dugrey!" Paris yelled as another contraction passed through her body and she pushed with all her might.

"Doctor you need to speed up this process," Tristan told the doctor in a strained voice seeing as Paris was causing the most pain he had ever experienced by squeezing his hand. He thought he could hear a couple tiny bones breaking.

"I'm afraid that's not possible son," the doctor replied sympathetically.

"AHHHHHHH!" Paris screamed as she pushed again and new sweat beads formed on her forehead, "It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know baby, I know," Tristan cooed as she pushed back the sweaty hair on her forehead.

At the age of nineteen they were becoming parents.

"One more time Paris," the doctor coaxed.

"I can't," Paris croaked while shaking her head.

It broke Tristan's heart to see Paris so vulnerable, "You can do it baby, come on," he coaxed.

Paris screamed again and moments later you could hear high-pitched crying and screaming. Paris took in big gulps of air and demanded to see her baby.

"Colleen Marie Dugrey," she announced sleepily as the doctors took the baby from her arms to wash it up.

Colleen Marie Dugrey, Coli for short, was born on April 14 at 1:30 a.m. in Hartford Memorial Hospital.

**One Year Later…**

"I…I ca…can't d-do it," Rory breathed.

"Yes you can Ror, I know you can," Jess told her soothingly.

"Mommy?" she whimpered.

"Yes baby?" Lorelai immediately responded.

"It hurts," she cried.

"I know, sweets, not much longer. _You can do it_," Lorelai insisted.

Just as Rory was about to reply, another contraction hit, the last one, and she pushed as hard as she could while tears fell from her eyes.

"You have a baby boy," the doctor smiled as he held the baby and Jess cut the cord.

"He's beautiful," Lorelai said quietly.

"He's perfect," Rory recited as she took the baby from the nurse's outstretched arms.

"Name?" the nurse asked.

"Ror?" Jess asked and Rory simply nodded, "William Jesse Mariano," Jess told the nurse.

William Jesse Mariano, Will for short, was born on May 6 at 4p.m. at Hartford General.

**One Year Later…**

Twins, Hannah Lynn Dugrey and Thomas James Dugrey, Tommy for short, were born on January 10th at 11 p.m. at New Haven General.

**One Year Later…**

Lorelai Jane Mariano, Janey for short, was born on June 16th at 8 a.m. in Hartford Memorial.

**Eleven Years Later…**

"Come on, come on, we have to get to Aunt Paris' house," Rory called down the hallway that lead to Will and Janey's rooms.

"Coming mom!" Janey yelled back.

"Jess, let's go! Paris is going to murder us as it is!" Rory yelled to her husband who was upstairs in their bedroom doing his hair.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, jeez," Jess mumbled as he trotted down the stairs.

"You know how she is," Rory supplied as an explanation for her irritation.

"Kids let's _go_! Your mother is about to have a nervous breakdown!" Jess yelled to Will and Janey.

"Alright we're here, we're here," Will said as he and Janey met their parents in the front hall by the door.

"Let's go!" Rory said and they all filed out the door and into their Ford Explorer.

An hour and a half later they were sitting around a large table having desert after a big Thanksgiving dinner at the Dugrey's.

"Mom, can I go please?" sixteen-year-old Nancy Danes asked.

"What, you don't want to hang out with your boring ole' family Nance?" Jess questioned.

Nancy glared playfully at him, "Tyler's waiting for me to come over to his house for desert with his family," Nancy explained.

All guys present at the table set their jaws while the ladies smiled.

"Sure, go ahead, sweetie," Lorelai said to Nancy and watched as her daughter's eyes lit up and she hurriedly got up from the table. She walked around to everyone at the table giving each a kiss on the cheek, saying bye to everyone and thanking Paris and Tristan before leaving.

"I can't believe she's sixteen," Tristan sighed.

"You guys are so old!" Lorelai exclaimed at the six grandchildren remaining at the table.

"I'm only eleven grandma," Janey said with a chuckle.

"Ah! Too old, that makes me forty-nine missy and that is just _too_ old," Lorelai groaned.

"Wow, none of us are in elementary school anymore. It's weird," Janey replied.

"That is weird," Hannah agreed.

"I still can't believe I'm in high school," Coli piped in.

"Yes you can, Coli," Tony replied, having seen her in her element at school. Tony lived next door to Paris and Tristan. He became best friends with Nick through school and he and Coli had been dancing around each other for years.

"Shut-up," Coli blushed and threw a piece of bread at him.

"Yeah Coli, we see you around school. You love it," Nick agreed.

Tony and Nick chuckled at her and went back to their pumpkin pie.

"Hey Tommy, you want to bring this upstairs and play X-Box?" Will asked.

"Yeah, anything to get away from them," he pointed to Coli and Tony who were throwing tiny chunks of food at each other and laughing.

"Oh me, too," Hannah insisted and gave them a pleading look.

"Fine, come on," Tommy relented and tugged on her pony tail.

"Thanks guys, so much, for leaving me here with them!" Nick called to their retreating backs.

"They're your friends!" Hannah called back to him. Nick grumbled and stabbed at his pie.

"So, Grandpa, how's the diner?" Janey asked, changing the subject.

"It's good. How's middle school, Janey?" Luke asked.

"Big, but I pretty much have my new schedule down," Janey smiled at Luke and took another bite of her pie.

"So, how's that new case coming?" Rory directed to Tristan.

"My client is a huge ass," Tristan said bitterly.

"No surprise there. All your clients are asses," Jess retorted.

"So, I have to break in a new attending," Paris groaned, "She's perky and fake blonde."

"Aw, poor mom," Coli piped in as she held Tony's hands above their heads in an attempt to keep him from hitting her.

"You guys look like you're dancing," Janey commented when she observed their current position and they immediately let go and gained flushed faces.

"So," Lorelai started after an awkward pause, "How's the store, Jess?"

"Uh, great, great. Tammy finally came back to her senses and started doing the bills again," Jess replied.

"That's a relief, I thought we were going to go bankrupt with Bob doing them," Rory muttered under her breath.

"Ha ha," Jess said humorlessly.

"You _love_ me," Rory teased.

"You're lucky that's true," Jess replied.

"You guys are sickening, how do I live with you?" Janey asked.

"No clue my baby Lora-Jane," Rory quipped to her youngest child.

"Mo-_om_, I don't understand why you use that nickname anymore," Janey whined.

"Because you'll always be her baby girl," Lorelai and Paris supplied.

"Exactly," Rory grinned and shoveled in another bite of pie.

An hour later and the family members were filing out. Luke and Lorelai were waiting in the car for Nick, having already said their goodbyes to everyone. Nick was still waiting on Tony to say goodbye to Coli because Tony was staying over Nick's house. Rory and Paris were conversing with the kids about who was staying where tonight while Jess and Tristan were in the study doing the traditional cigar and brandy routine.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Paris asked the four children before her.

"Girls are going…?" Rory trailed off.

Hannah and Janey looked at each other and then up to their moms, "Janey's," Hannah said.

"Alright so boys are staying here?" Paris directed to Will and Tommy.

"Yeah," Tommy answered his mom.

"Alright, Hannah go get your stuff," Paris ordered.

"Yes ma'am," and Hannah and Janey were off to get Hannah's overnight bag.

Meanwhile, Tony and Coli were making an awkward goodbye.

"So, how's Stacie?" Coli asked with eyes downcast.

"Wouldn't know…she broke up with me," Tony replied easily, taking a step closer to her.

"Oh yeah?" her head picked up to meet his eyes, "Why's that?"

"Said I liked someone else," Tony shrugged and moved closer still.

"I see," Coli smiled shyly.

As Hannah and Janey made their way back down the stairs, Rory told Janey to go retrieve her father, which she did.

Paris pulled Hannah into a hug, "Bye sweets, see you later," she said kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Bye mom," she replied and trotted out to the Explorer with Janey while Jess and Rory said the rest of their goodbyes.

Tony took Coli's left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers.

"Nick is waiting for you in the foyer," Coli sputtered as her breath caught, her eyes closed, and her body shuddered.

"He can wait," Tony whispered against her lips and gently moved his lips against hers.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and his slid to her hips respectively. He cautiously licked her bottom lip and she slowly parted her lips allowing him easy entrance. She circled his neck with her arms and sighed into his mouth.

"Come on, Tony!" Nick called.

The world could wait.

--

A/N: Haha, I know I suck. Sorry, but I couldn't resist ending it like that. Of course, it totally sets me up for a sequel which won't be written for awhile, but you'll live. Thanks so much for your support during this story.

By the way, that scene where Janey goes "You look like you're dancing" actually happened to me. I was at the movies with my friend Mollie and our friends Kristin and Nat who were going out. After the movie we went to Starbucks and Nat and I were sitting next to each other and got in some little debacle and he tried to hit me so I grabbed his wrist and tried to hit him with my other hand so he grabbed my wrist leaving our arms suspended in the air and Kristin goes "You look like you're dancing" and we immediately let go…Yeah…we did things like that frequently.

**Thank You-s:**

_Curley-Q and RBDFAN- My amazingly faithful reviewers. Your opinions have become greatly appreciated when I write. Thanks so much!_

**Literati and naley forever, hollowgirl22, RoryLoganluver, glamourgirl2, gilmorejunkie1230, LUKE AND LORELAI 4 EVER N ALWAYS, ago spero, GilmoreFreak18, Bligy, RoryxJess-Thanks for the opinions., Aiden-Tonic, gilmorefreak101, eaglesfreak17, bw2005, missthang06, Ledagril321, CuriousCaker, Britterina, bonny, .Lover, literatiforeverxo, TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47, and Polia.**


End file.
